Unwanted Pleasure
by Ratchet'sApprentice
Summary: Lily has been 'kidnapped' by Barricade. What will happen when she meets Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons? What will happen when she meets the Autobots? Rated M for sexual themes and voilent scenes. This story has been edited for corrections in spelling and word placement.
1. Kidnapped

**Unwanted Pleasure**

**By: Ratchet'sapprentice**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just this plot and my OC**  
**Genre(s): Romance/Suspense**  
**Pairing(s): Barricade/OC, Megatron/OC**  
**Rating: M** **Summary: Lily has been kidnapped by Barricade. What will happen when she meets Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons? What will happen when she meets the Autobots? Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 1: Kidnapped.

It was dark, it was very dark, it was so dark that it was almost claustrophobic. It also smelled, it also smelled foul, it also smelled so foul, that Lily thought that she was going to puke. Where was she? And how did she get here?

_:Flashback:_

_Okay, so, she remembered walking down the street on her way home, when this cop car pulled up. She knew that she hadn't done anything wrong, so she just continued on her way to her apartment._

_But the cop car was adamant that she stopped, as it kept pursung her. In the end, she got pissed off with it following her._

_"Can you just leave me alone?" She asked very politely. _

_The car let out a low chuckle. _

_"No" it said._

_Lily was used to talking cars, as one of her friends had one. _

_"Why?" She asked. _

_"Because I do not want to leave you alone" the cop car said. _

_This car had been following her for about a week now, and it was getting annoying. _

_"Look, you've been following me since I fixed you last week, why?" She asked, keeping herself calm._

_The cop car stopped and opened the passanger door._

_"Please get in and I will explain?" It asked. _

_Lily got in and the car drove off, at speed. Soon they came to an open space, the passanger door opened again._

_"Get out" the car ordered. _

_"I don't take orders, especially not from talking cars" Lily said._

_There was a sigh. _

_"Please can you get out?" The car asked. _

_Lily got out, and was amazed to see that the car transformed. _

_"You are not running, are you not afraid?" The cop car/robot thing asked. _

_The blonde haired girl shook her head. _

_"Not really" she said._

_The cop car/robot thing looked at her. _

_"Why are you not afraid?" He/it asked. _

_Lily shrugged. _

_"When you watch as much Knight Rider as I do, then you kinda think to yourself that anything could happen, and your eyes are pretty" she said. _

_The robot came down to her level. _

_"What is your designation?" He asked._

_Lily was confused_

_"Designation? What do you mean by that?" She asked._

_The robot rolled his optics. _

_"What is your name?" He asked again. _

_Lily made an 'O' with her lips. _

_"Lily, what's yours?" She asked. _

_The robot smiled a little. _

_"Designation: Barricade" he said._

_The blonde haired girl smiled and sat down. _

_"Cool" she said. _

_Then she said something that made Barricade confused. _

_"Can we make this quick? Because my favourite T.V show is on soon" she said. _

_Barricade looked at her. _

_"And what show might that be?" He asked. _

_Lily smiled. _

_"Comply or die" she said._

_Barricade looked at her. _

_"What is that about?" He asked._

_Lily smiled again. _

_"It's a show where people are put into a game thing, and they have to play the games, or else they're killed, pretty good actually" she said. _

_The black and white mech looked at her sceptically. _

_"You enjoy watching people die?" He asked._

_"Yeah, it's fun" Lily said._

_So Barricade explained to Lily what was going to happen, and Lily, to his surprise, agreed. So the cop car took her home, and he came in to watch the T.V show, that Lily was so excited about. _

_"I do not get why you humans like to watch this stuff" Barricade said._

_:End flashback:_

So she must've passed out or something, because the next thing she knew, she was in a dark room, that smelled really foul and she was in what looked like a cage. It was then that the lights turned on, and Barricade walked in.

"So what do I do now?" Lily asked.

Barricade smiled.

"You are taking this better than anyone else would have" he said.

Lily smiled and nodded.

"I trust you, I don't know why, but I trust you" she said.

The mech smiled, opened the cage, and let her climb onto his hand.

"I have been told to check you over before you meet with Lord Megatron" he said.

Lily nodded,.

"I'm fine, if not a little hungry and not to mention thristy" she said.

Barricade nodded.

"I shall take you out to get something to eat and drink after I have scanned you" he said.

Lily smiled and held her arms out so that Barricade could scan her.

"That tickles" she laughed.

Barricade smiled and continued to scan her, making her laugh even more.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

**_A/N: So here's the first chapter, I really hope that you guys enjoy it. And please review? Edited..._**


	2. Megatron

**Unwanted Pleasure**

**By: Ratchet'sapprentice**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just this plot and my OC**  
**Genre(s): Romance/Suspense**  
**Pairing(s): Barricade/OC, Megatron/OC**  
**Rating: M** **Summary: Lily has been kidnapped by Barricade. What will happen when she meets Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons? What will happen when she meets the Autobots? Rated M for sexual themes.**

**WARNING! MILD LEMON ALERT!**

Chapter 2: Megatron

The next morning, Lily woke up, and she felt refreshed. It was surprising that she actually managed to sleep well last night, considering she was in a cage. But there was one little problem, she needed to use the bathroom, and there was no one in sight.

After a while, Barricade came into the room.

"About time" Lily said .

Barricade looked at her.

"About time for what?" He asked.

Lily smiled.

"Do you guys not pee or something?" She asked.

The mech blinked.

"Yes, we void waste" he said.

Lily stood up and walked up to the cage door.

"Well I gotta pee" she said.

The mech smiled and opened the door.

"Unfortunately, we only have waste extraction units that are our size" he said.

Lily nodded.

"Don't mind, as long as I get to pee, I really don't mind" she said.

So Barricade took the blonde to the waste extraction unit, and true to his word, it was _huge_. Lily smiled slightly.

"Alright, you gonna leave me, or do you have to stay with me?" She asked.

Barricade smiled a little.

"I must stay" he said.

The blonde understood.

"Ok, just don't look then, 'cause you _are_ male right?" She asked.

The mech nodded.

"Yes" he said as he turned around.

But there was a problem with being in the same room as Lily, with his hearing, and the sound of gushing water, was making him need to void waste too, and he was getting desperate.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

When Lily had finished, Barricade was desperate beyond measure, if he held it any longer, he would have an accident.

"You alright 'cade?" Asked the blonde.

"Are you done?" Asked Barricade, countering the question that he was just asked.

Lily smiled at the strain in his voice.

"Yeah I'm done, what's up 'cade?" She asked.

In a flash, Barricade had turned around, unclipped his codpiece and was now voiding waste in front of a human female.

He cursed himself for being so stupid, especially when he saw what said human female was smiling at.

"Could you not look please?" He asked.

Lily smiled again and turned around, she had gotten quite an eyeful and she was lovin' it.

Then the sound of water hitting more water finished, and she heard Barricade let out a sigh of relief.

"I apologise" he said.

Lily smiled and turned around, although she was confused.

"Your pheramones suggest you are confused" Barricade stated as the female climbed up onto his hand.

"Yeah, I am a little" she said.

Barricade smiled.

"What are you confused about?" He asked.

Lily once again smiled.

"My friend's car, is an Autobot, which would mean that you are a Decepticon right?" She asked.

The mech nodded.

"Yes" he said.

"Well, from what my friend told me, you are all heartless monsters, yet you have not tried to kill me, and apologised when you had to pee" she said.

The mech smiled.

"Not all of us are heartless monsters, and your friend is wrong, I have never had to void waste in front of a human before, and not a female" he said.

Lily's eyebrows knitted together.

"Ok first thing's first, you're gonna learn some human sayings, first, stop saying void waste, just say you have to pee or something" she said.

After a while, they came to a dark room, Lily shivvered.

"Are you cold?" Barricade asked.

Lily shook her head.

"I get claustrophobic" she said.

Barricade chuckled.

"It ain't funny, people have died from being claustrophobic" she said, her breath coming in short pants.

The mech noticed this, and put the light on, making the female calm down.

"Better?" He asked.

Lily nodded.

What the girl saw after that, shocked her.

It was the corpse of a huge mech.

"This your leader?" She asked looking up in time to see Barricade nod.

"Well, you want me to fix him right?" She asked again, and yet again Barricade nodded.

He then felt something tugging at his chest, he looked down to see Lily pulling at the armour covering his spark.

He brought his hand up and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Lily looked up at him.

"I want to see something" she said.

Barricade rolled his optics and let go of her, but only to pull his armour apart and expose his spark.

"Hmm" he heard Lily say.

"Take me to your leader then" she said, in a very metallic voice.

Barricade searched the internet, and found out that she was quoting something from a science-fiction movie, but he took her over to Megatron's body anyway.

When he set her down , she immediately asked to be picked up again.

"I need to be on his chest" she said.

Barricade rolled his optics again and put her on his leaders chest.

As soon as she was on there, she opened the chest components, and began to dig about.

When she found the dead spark, she held it up, and looked around the room.

She spotted an electical device.

"Could you get me that electrical device please?" She asked.

Barricade nodded, walked over to the device and brought it back to her.

"What do you need this for?" He asked.

Lily smiled.

"I need it to charge up the spark, unless you let me use _your_ spark?" She stated, lifting her eyebrows.

Barricade backed off, which made her laugh.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt ya" she said.

It was evident that she was getting excited, as her accent had turned from one like his, to one like that Autobots. Jazz.

After about an hour, the spark was beginning to glow again, Barricade then saw Lily put it back into Megatron's chest, and the leader sucked in a huge breath, but his optics didn't come on.

Then Barricade saw Lily blow onto the spark and it began to glow brighter, and this time, Megatron's optics _did_ come online.

But as soon as Megatron saw the human on his chest smiling down at him, he flicked her off.

Lucky for her Barricade managed to catch her before she landed on the floor..

"Ow" Lily said, rubbing her head.

"So much for a thanks then" she groaned, rubbing her head and then flopping down on Barricade's hand.

"Ow" she said, making the mech chuckle.

The larger mech sat up, and when he saw the human in Barricade's hand, he growled.

"What is _that_ thing doing here?" He asked.

But it wasn't Barricade who answered.

"That _thing_ is the one who has just brought you back online dumbass" Lily said.

Megatron growled again.

"_You_ brought me back online? Impossible" he said.

Barricade cleared his throat.

"Actually my lord, it is true, Lily _is_ the one who brought you back online" he said.

Megatron looked up at Barricade.

"impossible, how does it know what to do?" He asked.

There was a smaller clearing of the throat..

"Why don't you ask _her_ yourself?" A little female voice asked.

Megatron motioned Barricade closer.

"Ok fleshling, how did you know what to do?" He asked.

Lily corssed her arms over her chest.

"It's Lily, and your bodies are quite easy to figure out you know, plus it don't help, that a week ago I fixed Barricade, and he asked me to come and fix you, so I did" she said.

Barricade smiled down at Lily, and she smiled up at him.

"Has your leader always been this moody?" She asked.

Barricade chuckled.

"You are rather brave Lily, talking about Megatron like he is not really here" he said.

The blonde smiled.

"Hey I may be blonde, but I am quite bright, and you will do well to notice that Megatron" she said turning around to face the black mech.

Yet again, Barricade chuckled, and when Megatron got up and came right over to Lily, he noticed that the human female just looked up at him.

"I will never blink" Lily said.

This made Barricade chuckle even more.

"What are you laughing at Barricade?" Megatron asked.

"Lily is rather brave" Barricade said.

Megatron looked down at the female again and noticed that she wasn't even one bit scared.

"Why are you not running, or trying to hide?" He asked.

Lily smiled.

"Because you do not scare me" she said.

The black mech then growled.

"I do not scare you?" He asked.

"That is what I just said, are you deaf as well as dumb?" She asked.

Lily then sat on Barricade's hand.

"Barricade, you got a T.V here?" She asked.

Barricade nodded.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"Because, I'm bored, and when your leader wishes to speak to me like a normal person, instead of treating me like some Decepticon pet, then I will be all too happy to talk, but until then, I wish to watch T.V" she said.

So Barricade took Lily out of Megatron's quarters, and to the room where the T.V was, unfortunately the other Decepticons were there, as well as _Starscream_ this was going to be fun, especially when Starscream's hate for humans was almost as bad as Megatrons.

"Hey you lardasses, I want the T.V" Lily shouted.

Starscream looked over at Barricade, to see the human in his hand.

"Barricade, why are you holding a filthy human?" He asked.

Lily looked around.

"Human? Where? I don't see a human" she said.

The F-22 growled, and looked at the human.

"Oh you mean _me_ oh I'm sorry" she said.

Lily growled back at Starscream.

"What ya looking at lardass?" She asked.

Starscream was taken aback by the attitude of the human.

"How dare you talk to me like that" he said.

Barricade chuckled.

"What, Starscream, you upset because a human is bad mouthing you?" He asked.

Then Barricade got a transmission from Megatron.

"I need to go, Megatron has called me, I will be back soon, and Starscream, try not to kill her" he said.

Lily went over and sat on the floor, and she saw the remote on the floor next to her.

"Man, how big has this got to be?" She asked herself.

"What channel do you want?" A gruff voice asked.

The blonde turned around to see a big black mech, that wasn't Megatron.

"Umm, channel 345 please" she said.

Then the channel changed to the one asked by Lily.

"Thank you" she said.

The black mech nodded.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Designation: Blackout, what is your designation?" He asked back.

"Lily" said the blonde.

Blackout smiled a little.

"Hello Lily" he said.

Lily smiled back.

"Hello Blackout" she said back.

She then watched the T.V, on which was a thing about people who have accidents, who are in life threatening situations, and who some of them die.

About two hours later, Barricade came back to the what would be considered a lounge, and he had scratches and dents everywhere.

"Jeez, what happened?" Lily asked running up to him.

"Punishment from Megatron" Barricade said.

Lily growled.

"Go and sit on the couch" she said.

The black and white mech did as told.

Lily walked over to Barricade, who was sat next to Blackout, but found that she couldn't get up, that was until Blackout put his hand down so that she could climb up.

"Thanks" she said climbing onto Barricade's chest.

"Right, now this might hurt a bit" she said, scurrying under his armour and kicking out the dent, which made Barricade wince a little.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

After three hours, Barricade was back to normal, well as normal as can be, seeing as Lily had to now fill in all the scratches, including the ones that were on his codpiece.

"Sorry, this may seem a little invasive" she said, walking down Barricade's stomach, and onto his codpiece.

"That is fine" he said, as he felt her hands on his codpiece.

He had to at least try to conceal a moan.

After having Lily rub his chest, it had gotten him aroused, and where she was now rubbing his codpiece, she was unaware that she was also rubbing the tip of his interface unit, making it leak a little.

When her hands began to softly rub the codpiece, he knew that she was about to stop, but he knew that he would have to finish it.

But would he be able to find privacy in time? Or would he have to finish himself off in front of Blackout and Lily.

It wouldn't be _that_ embarrassing, seeing as she had already seen his interface unit.

So after she had stopped, it seemed that Blackout had left them alone.

"Lily, do you realise what you have done to me?" Barricade asked, his voice a little husky.

Lily looked up at him.

"Hmm?" She asked, then she saw Barricade's hand come down to his codpiece, and begin to rub it, as well as him moaning.

Lily smiled, she had managed to get him aroused.

"Oops sorry" she said, as the mech continued to rub the codpiece, and moan.

"Do not be sorry Lily, you did not know what you were doing" he said, but then he felt a softer caress.

"At least let me help you" she chimed.

Barricade moaned when Lily asked him to unclip the piece of metal.

He did as asked, and moaned even more when Lily touched the sensitive shaft.

He tried his best not to buck up into the hand that was caressing him, but then he felt something wet and slippery glide up the shaft and he just had to buck his hips.

To his surprise, Lily laughed.

"Barricade, you're huge" she said.

That was it for him, he knew he was about to overload, but he didn't think that Lily knew it.

"Lily, I am going to overload" he said.

Lily stopped caressing him.

"Just say that you're going to come" she said.

Barricade nodded.

"I am going to come Lily" he said.

The blonde smiled and once more licked the tip of the interface unit.

Barricade then overloaded, sending it all over Lily, and his stomach.

"Primus" he whispered.

Lily smiled.

"I got a proposal for you" she said.

Barricade smiled, still coming down from his high.

"And that would be?" He asked.

"You teach me some of your language, and I'll teach you how to speak like a human" she said.

Barricade nodded.

"Deal" he said.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

**_A/N: Ok so here's the second chapter I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Please keep it up?_**


	3. Decepticon Pet

**Unwanted Pleasure**

**By: Ratchet'sapprentice**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just this plot and my OC**  
**Genre(s): Romance/Suspense**  
**Pairing(s): Barricade/OC, Megatron/OC**  
**Rating: M**  
**Summary: Lily has been kidnapped by Barricade. What will happen when she meets Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons? What will happen when she meets the Autobots? Rated M for sexual themes.**

Chapter 3: Decepticon pet.

The next morning, Lily woke up in a lovely soft bed.

_'Huh? How'd I get here?' _She asked herself.

Then she heard someone shouting orders.

"God shut up" she said out loud.

She got up, went to the bathroom and then walked out of her room.

"Oi lardass" she shouted.

Megatron looked down at the human.

"What?" He asked.

"Wouldja shut it?" Lily asked .

Then Barricade came behind her and scooped her up.

"BARRICADE!" She screamed.

"Yes Lily?" He asked back.

"You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I apologise Lily."

"Hmph."

"Lily please do not be angry with me."

"I ain't angry at you."

"Then who are you angry at?"

"Your flummin' leader."

Megatron turned around and glared at her.

"You don't scare me asshole" Lily said .

"Lily, it would be best if you did not annoy Megatron" Barricade said .

"Hmph, he deserves it. He woke me up."

"How did you recharge last night?"

"I think you mean how;d I sleep right?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I was sleepin' lovely before I was woken up."

Megatron once again glared at Lily.

"You are rather annoying Fleshling" he said.

Lily stood up on Barricade's hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name's Lily, not 'fleshling.' And you're the one who's annoying" she said.

Barricade and Megatron looked at Lily in complete surprise.

"How dare you talk to me like that" Megatron said .

"I can talk to you however I like. You need to apologise for waking me up, then I might respect you more" Lily said .

"I will not apologise to a pathetic human."

"Therefore, I will not respect a stupid pea-brained goliath such as yourself."

"Megatron looked at Lily with narrowed optics.

'This human has spunk, I will give her that. I like it' he thought.

"Um, hello? Not a bloody statue that you can admire" Lily called .

Barricade however was staring at her backside.

"Barricade, that includes you" she said.

The scout instantly snapped out of it.

"My apologies" he said.

Lily smiled.

"Jeez, you guys filled with hormones or something?" She asked.

"Yes we do have hormones" Barricade said.

"Lemme guess, this is the first time you've been in contact with a human?"

"Human 'female' yes, but not human" Megatron said .

"Lord Megatron, why are you letting this human talk to you like this?" Starscream asked .

"Hey flybe, shut ya trap" Lily said .

Megatron almost laughed. This human was turning out to be quite entertaining.

"Barricade, I wish to speak with Lily" he said.

"Yes my lord" Barricade said .

"Alone."

Barricade looked at Lily, who looked shocked that Megatron ahd actually just used her name.

"Lily?" He asked.

"Huh?" She said.

"Will you go with Megatron?"

"Yeah sure. Wait what?"

"Megatron wishes to speak with you alone."

"Hm, alright, but you kill me, I haunt you forever."

Megatron nodded.

Lily then climbed from Barricade's hand onto Megatron's hand.

"Wish me luck" she said.

Barricade chuckled.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

"Good morning Sam" Bumblebee said .

"Mornin' Bee" Sam said .

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a log."

"Where do you want to go Sam?"

"I wanna go see Lily."

"Ok Sam."

Bumblebee started his engine and reversed out of the drive way.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

When they arrived at Lily's apartment, Sam knocked on the door.

He got no answer.

"Lily?" He called.

Then the lady who lived next door to Lily opened her door.

"She went with a cop about a week ago. She didn't come back" she said.

Sam looked wide eyed. Then he ran back to Bumblebee.

"Is there something wrong Sam?" Bumblebee asked.

"Barricade has Lily" Sam said .

"We need to tell Optimus."

"Lets go then."

Bumblebee sped off towards the Autobots base.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

Megatron took Lily to his recharge berth.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lily asked.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" Megatron asked.

"'Cause I don't scare easily, unless of course it's total Darkness."

"You are afraid of the dark?"

"I get claustrophobic."

Megatron raised his optic ridges.

"Look if you're gonna stare at me, can I go into the lounge and watch Comply or Die?" Lily asked.

"What is Comply or Die?" Megatron asked.

"It's a T.V. show that puts humans in this house. They have to play games and do awful stuff. If they refuse, they're killed."

"You enjoy watching your race be exterminated?"

"Yeah the stupid 'good - for - nothings' it's fun."

Megatron pondered for a minute.

"May I watch it with you?" He asked.

Lily shrugged.

"Sure, just don't ask any questions" she said.

Megatron nodded.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

By the end of Comply or Die, Lily was in stitches.

"That. Was. So. Funny" she chuckled.

"I do not see how that could be funny" Megatron said.

"Didn't you see that? That guy deserved to go."

"You have a point. He was being rude."

"He was arrogant, Rude, disgusting, sexist, racist, typically a male chovenous pig."

Megatron just looked at the human sat on his knee. He never thought he'd find a human that enjoyed death as much as him.

Then Barricade came in.

"Hey, 'cade, what ya doin' tonight?" Lily asked.

"Nothing why?" Barricade asked .

"I'm gonna watch a movie, wanna join me?"

"What movie?"

"The Dark Knight."

"Alright."

Lily nodded.

"The Dark Knight?" Megatron asked .

"It's a Batman movie, you have to of watched Batman Begins to get the gist of this movie" she said.

"Batman?"

"Look it up on the internet."

Megatron _did_look it up on the internet. He found that it was quite interesting. He also began to watch Batman Begins too.

"Room for one more if you want to watch it too" Lily said .

"I am watching this Batman Begins first" he said.

"Good choice."

"I do not get why a man wants to dress up as a giant flying animal and scare people."

"Oh, The Dark Knight is better. The Joker kills people for fun."

"Then I may watch it with you."

"yeah sure."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Lily then slid down Megatron's leg and went to find Barricade.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

She found him sitting in his room.

"What's the matter 'cade?" She asked.

"Nothing" Barricade said.

"That's a lie."

Barricade looked at Lily, but he found his gaze drifting down towards her chest.

"There's nothing wrong" he repeated.

Lily noticed where he was looking.

"Barricade, are you feeling horny?" She asked.

The scout looked back up to the humans face.

"No" he said.

That was a lie, his interface unit was standing to full attention. And it was aching too.

"Barricade, you really aren't well are you?" Lily asked .

"It hurts" he said.

"What hurts?"

"Interface unit."

"Barricade, you're horny aren't you?"

"Yes."

"For who Barricade?"

"You."

"Want me to help you Barricade?"

"No, I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't need to _ask _me Barricade."

"What are you saying Lily?"

"I want you to _Order _me Barricade."

"What?"

"You heard."

"You want me to _Order _you to interface with me?"

"Yes."

"Do you like taking orders Lily?"

"I love it, just someone to take control."

"Does it make you hot Lily?"

"So damn hot."

"Come here."

Lily walked up to Barricade, who put his hand on the floor and she climbed up on it.

He then took off his codpiece and put her on his interface unit.

"Stroke it Lily" he said.

Lily did what she was told.

"Mmph, so good, now use your glossa" he said.

"What?" She asked.

"Your tongue."

"Oh right."

She then licked his interface unit making him buck his hips up and moan.

"Climb up to the tip and lick all around it" he said.

Lily did as she was told.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

Two hours later, Barricade overloaded.

"Thank you Lily" he said.

"Not a problem _master_" she said.

Barricade smiled and put Lily on his chest.

"You are a beautiful human femme Lily" he said.

"Thank you 'cade, you're not so bad yourself" she said.

Then Barricade stood up.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked .

"You wished to watch a film with me did you not?" He asked back.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait."

"Well we can go now if you want."

"Yay, yes please."

"What is so good about The Dark Knight?"

"Uh, Heath Ledger, Christian Bale and Gary Oldman."

"Who do they play in the movie?"

"Heath Ledger plays The Joker, Christian Bale plays Bruce Wayne AKA Batman *Swoons* and Gary Oldman plays Commissioner Jim Gordon."

"How many times have you seen the movie Lily?"

"Loads of times, not to mention on my laptop I have the script too."

"Are you that obsessed with it?"

"Yep."

"You really like it then?"

"Yeah, I just wish that Christian Bale was here. Although, if he was, I'd jump his bones."

"Jump is bones?"

"Look it up."

Barricade did.

"You would mate with him?" He asked.

"Yep, willingly or _un_willingly" she said.

Barricade chuckled. He then had an idea that he needed to tell Megatron.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

During the movie, Lily was saying some of the Joker's lines with him.

_"Alright so dead, you get Five Hundred" _Gambol said .

"How about alive?"

"Wanna know how I got these scars? My father was a drinker and a fiend. He'd beat mommy right in front of me. One night, he goes off crazier than usual, mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and says 'Why so serious son?' He comes at me with the knife, 'Why so serious son?' he sticks the blade in my mouth 'lets put a smile on that face' and... Why so serious?"

She laughs at that part.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

After the movie, Lily was feeling sleepy.

"Hey guys I'ma go to bed. So you in the morning" she said.

"Good night Lily" Barricade said .

Megatron picked Lily up and took her to the place where she was to be sleeping.

**~UNWANTED PLEASURE~**

**_A/N: Ok so here's the third chapter. The next chapter, Lily will wake up to a surprise._**


	4. Surprises

Unwanted Pleasure

Chapter 4: Surprises

The next morning Lily woke up to the sound of shouting.

_'Jeez, again? How many times am I going to be woken up by people shouting?'_ She asked herself.

She got up, went to the bathroom, had a shower, got dressed and went to go and find the source of the shouting.

* * *

"What is it with you guys and waking me up with your shouting?" She asked.

"It was not us Lily" said Barricade.

"Then who was it?"

Barricade put his hand down on the floor and let Lily climb into it.

When he lifted her up and she saw who was shouting, she gasped.

"Wh-why is CHRISTIAN BALE! Here?" She asked.

Then Megatron turned around from where he was. Although Lily had turned around to Barricade.

"Take me in there NOW!" She shouted.

Barricade took her into the medical area and set her on the table.

* * *

Scalpel looked around at the human and clicked.

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way. Scalpel" said Lily.

The medic did what he was told and Lily knelt next to the actor.

"It's alright, you're safe now" she said.

He looked up at her and was about to say something, until Megatron came in the room.

"What do you think of your present then Lily?" He asked.

"PRESENT? Megatron, you kidnapped Christian Bale, just so you could make me happy?" She asked back.

"Yes. Barricade told me that you wished he was here."

"Yes, but not literally."

"Why did you not specify that?"

"Ugh, you guys really need to get the hang of liking someone."

Christian Bale was just looking between the two completely confused.

"How is it that you're so comfortable with that thing?" He asked.

Lily looked round at the actor.

"I've been here for at least two weeks, plus I'm used to how...forward they are" she said.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Lily and Christian Bale were in Lily's quarters.

"Don't you worry, I'll get you back you wherever it was that you were" she said.

He smiled at her.

Then he looked around her room and saw loads of Batman things.

"You like Batman then?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You play a great Batman. I'll bet, that if Heath was still alive, Barricade and Megatron would have gotten him for me too" she said.

Christian smiled.

What he couldn't work out was. Why. If this girl had been kidnapped by these two things. Was she so, at ease with them?

"You're one of the names that I mentioned when I watched The Dark Knight with the 'cons" said Lily.

"'Cons?" Asked Christian.

"Decepticons. Have you seen Transformers?"

"Yes."

"Well, Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Arcee, Mudflap, Skids, Jolt, Chromia, Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Brawl, Frenzy, Scorpnok, The fallen, Scalpel, Demolisher, Devastator and the cons that make him up are all real I'm afraid."

"Really?"

"Yep, you've already met Megatron, Barricade and Scalpel no doubt."

"Yes."

"Well, while I'm around, they won't hurt you at all."

"Are they afraid of you?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because they know that I can beat them to a pulp. I fixed Barricade and Megatron, it's easy."

"So you're their mechanic then?"

"Yep."

* * *

Two hours later, Barricade slowly came into the room where Lily and the actor were.

"Lily?" He asked.

"Yes Barricade?" Called Lily.

"I wish to ask you something."

"And that would be?"

"Do you wish to watch Terminator Salvation with us?"

"Sure."

"I shall see you soon then?"

"Alright."

Christian bale looked at Lily.

"Are all the movies you have starring me?" He asked.

"No, not all of them, just Batman Begins, The Dark Knight and Terminator Salvation" said Lily.

The actor chuckled.

"So why did they bring me here?" He asked.

"Because I wished that you were here" said Lily.

"Why?"

"Because I think you're great, devilishly handsome, extremely fit and completely screw-able."

She blushed when Christian looked at her with one eyebrow lifted.

"Don't do that" she said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'll have to keep you in here and have my evil way with you."

"You would do that?"

"No. I'm not that kind of girl."

They then walked towards the living room.

* * *

Once they got there, Barricade and Megatronwere on the couch, Blackout was on the chair and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"You here to watch the movie too 'kout?" She asked.

Blackout looked at Lily and the new name she had for him.

"Kout?" He asked.

"It's easier than saying Blackout, Barricade has been shortened to 'Cade and Megatron has been shortened to Megs" she said.

Blackout nodded.

"And yes, I have wanted to see Terminator Salvation for a while" he said.

"Why?"

"Christian Bale is a good actor."

Then Lily pulled Christian Bale into the living room.

Blackout gaped.

"Yeah. Megs and 'Cade thought they would get me a prezzie" said Lily.

"You got her CHRISTIAN BALE?" He shouted.

Megatron and Barricade shrugged.

"She wished he was here. We made her wish come true" said Megatron.

Lily chuckled and walked over to Blackout. Who put his hand down.

"Come on" she said to Christian who was a little worried.

"He won't hurt you" she said again.

They both stepped onto Blackout's hand and he put them on his knee.

"Are you ready for the Movie?" He asked.

Lily nodded and looked over at Christian who looked like he was crapping his pants.

"Kout? Take me over there" she said pointing over to where the actor was sat.

Blackout picked Lily up and put her on his other knee.

"Hey, you alright?" Asked Lily.

Christian looked over at her and nodded.

"Just weird" he said.

"Well, don't get used to it. You're going back, Tonight" said Lily looking over at Barricade when she said TONIGHT.

* * *

After the movie, Barricade took the actor back to where he was supposed to be.

"Well, that was one really weird day" said Lily.

Blackout sighed.

"Yes it was. I still can't believe that Megatron and Barricade got you Christian Bale as a present. When is your birthday?" He asked.

"Next week" said Lily.

"Next week?"

"Yep."

"How old will you be if you don't mind me asking?"

"29."

"So young."

"Not really. Almost thirty."

"Still young."

"Charmer."

"Not really, just stating the truth."

"Such a charmer."

"Thank you Lily."

"Not a problem."

Lily settled on Blackout's knee and fell asleep.

"Mm comfy" she murmured.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok here's the next chapter. Did everyone like the surprise? Well I plan on making Christian Bale a regular appearence in this fic. I hope you like it. And please review? I just want to say thank you for my 11 reviewers (you know who you are) and keep it up. Thank you._**


	5. Megatron again

Unwanted Pleasure

_'This/is/cybertronian'_

Chapter 5: Megatron again

When Lily woke up again, she was in her room. She heard something coming from outside her room. She walked out of her door, after doing her morning routine, to see. Megatron. Laying on his recharge berth, interface unit in hand and it was leaking.

_'And I thought that Barricade was big, but Megs is bigger'_ she thought.

She suddenly felt her neather regions become wet, and a pool of warmth begin to settle in the pit of her stomach.

It was then she heard something familiar to a moan of her name coming from Megatrons' mouth. Just then, Megatron opened his optics and gazed down at her, before stopping what he was doing and growling a little. He had been so close to overload.

* * *

**Megatron's POV.**

After last night, I was really tired. My body needed recharge, but I also needed to go to the waste extraction unit. So after I had voided waste, I walked to my recharge berth. I had put Lily's recharge quarters in my own, for her protection. Starscream and her did not get on.

When I got into my recharge quarters, I saw that Lily was already there and in recharge. Blackout must have brought her here when I was using the waste extraction unit. I could not fight the small smile that appeared on my face plates.

For some odd reason, I had been feeling odd sensations in my spark. Everytime she smiled, my spark pulled, making me smile too. I have never felt anything like these sensations ever before. It was rather unappealing for me.

My recharge cycle was rather...eventful. The 'dreams' as humans called them, that I was having were of the rather erotic nature. And for some reason, they were about Lily. Now what I want to know, is why am I having erotic dreams about a human?

All that aside, I could not help the stirring in my codpiece. I decided to ignore it, maybe if I ignored it, the feeling would go away. I tried to ignore the feelings that were stirring in my codpiece, but it would not go away.

After a while, the feelings in my codpiece dwindled down to nothing, and I managed to fall into the bliss of recharge. Although, the 'dreams' were still playing in my processors. Again, I tried to ignore them too, but that would not work.

In the morning, I awoke from my recharge cycle, to find that, my interface unit was standing to full attention. I do remember that, a part of the 'dream' that I was having last night, included me _interfacing_ with Lily. It was aching, and I could feel that it was leaking. I had obviously not reached my overload in my recharge.

My servo went down and unclipped my codpiece and before I knew what I was doing, I was stroking my interface unit, and emitting small moans. This was ever so good. It had been so long since I had done this. Pleasured myself I mean. And this was extremely good.

I heard little feet tapping on the floor. I must have woken Lily up. I did not expect to open my optics and see said human just staring at me. I could not help but notice that the girl had a wet patch on her sod-piece (panties).

Embarrassed, I stopped what I was doing and growled. I was so close to overload. I was just about to do so, when I opened my optics and saw her just stood there, staring at me. She had a red tint to her cheeks. Almost as if she was blushing.

* * *

Megatron sat up and just stared at Lily.

"I-I'm sorry Megatron" said the red faced young girl.

The black mech's optics drifted down to her soaked panties, he couldn't really help the fact that his interface unit gave a little twitch.

"It is not a problem, Lily. I apologise for waking you" he said unconsciously.

Lily managed to look at where the mech was looking and she blushed harder.

"I, uh, I need to go and get showered a-and ch-changed" she stuttered.

Megatron nodded and then got up, clipping his codpiece in place as he did.

"I shall leave you to do that then" he said.

He then walked out of his quarters, still very much aroused and still very much in pain.

* * *

Lily was in the shower, and a little burning in her stomach, remimded her that she was still aroused.

Her hand slowly slid down her slick body, teasing the skin as she went. Her other hand went to her right breast, pulling lightly and pinching the nipple. She was already emitting small moans and panting a little. Her other hand finally reached its destination and she felt that she was already wet, but not from the shower.

She began to rub herself in small circles, emitting small but frequent moans.

* * *

Barricade was walking along the halls of the decepticon base, and he had just passed Megatron's quarters, when he heard small moans coming from the room. They weren't from Megatron, they were too small and high pitched to be Megatron's.

He opened the door, quietly, and stepped in. The stench of human arousal attacked his sensors, and he found himself become quite hard at just smelling it. It was obviously Lily who was moaning like that.

The scout activated his holoform and began to walk towards Lily's quarters. He heard the shower running and the stench of arousal was getting stronger. Also, Barricade was getting harder with each step that he took.

When he got into the bathroom, the stench was so strong, that he literally had to _force_ himself not to moan. But then he noticed the figure behind the shower curtain. He smiled, unclipped his codpiece and stepped into the shower with her.

* * *

Lily felt someone behind her, and when a black hand came around to her own hand and took over her own movements, she moaned and pushed back into the body behind her.

"Why--didn't--you--tell--me--that--you--had--a--smaller--version--of--yourself?" She panted.

Barricade chuckled and began to grind his erection against her backside, making her moan. He thrust in time to his hand movements.

"It is called a holoform Lily. I do not wish to be in the body of a human, so I made it look like myself" he said.

Lily moaned and began to grind along with him, giving him pleasure too.

"B-Ba-Barri-Barricade!" She moaned, making the mech behind her smile and turn her around, crashing his metal lips to hers.

The girl moaned when his erection brushed up against her already sensitive womanhood. He smiled into the kiss and began to move against her. She moaned even more.

"Barricade, I need you inside me, p-please, Oh gods please?" She begged.

The mech smiled, picked her up so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist, pushed her against the wall and then entered her slowly. It was only when he met her barrier, that he stopped.

"You are a virgin?" He asked.

She nodded, but then kissed him.

"Please?" She begged.

Barricade nodded, pulled back a little and then thrust back in full force, breaking her barrier and taking away her innocence.

Lily let a few tears escape her and a small yelp of pain.

"I am sorry Lily, but from what I have researched, it does get better" he said.

"Mmhm, oh gods Barricade, move, please?" She begged.

Barricade nodded and began to thrust slowly, bringing himself almost out of her, before plunging himself back in, making her moan and thrust back towards him.

He kept doing this, going at a slow pace, pulling himself almost all the way out, before sheathing himself fully again.

"Please, move faster, harder?" Begged Lily.

Barricade did just that, he began to thrust harder and faster. He could feel himself coming to that blissful overload. And by the feels of it, so was Lily.

* * *

About an hour later, Lily began to feel her muscles contract.

"Oh, B-Ba-Barri-BARRICADE! I'M COMING!" She screamed.

Barricade began to thrust harder, the feel of her muscles contracting around him, made him overload too.

"Primus, LILY!!!" He shouted as he came inside her.

The scout then began to slow his thrusting and eventually came to a stop. Lily was panting, where as Barricade had increased his air intakes.

"Oh--my--Primus--it--has--been--a--long--time--since--I--have--interfaced--with--someone" panted the scout.

Lily smiled.

"Just think though, you were my first" she said.

Barricade smiled at this and kissed her on her nose.

"And I am pleased to be the one who gave you your first sexual experience" he said.

Lily smiled and kissed him on his metal lips.

"Thank you for returning the favour Barricade, and I must say, it was quite the experience" she said.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it Lily" said Barricade.

"I did, very much."

"So, if you do not mind me asking, what got you so aroused?"

"Umm, I caught Megatron, 'doing things' and it made me kinda hot."

"Oh it did?"

"Yes."

"You get aroused by watching mechs give themselves a self induced overload?"

"Yep."

"Then remind me to do that in front of you one day."

"Cheeky."

"You love it."

"Yes I do."

Just then Lily screamed, as the water suddenly turned cold. Barricade pulled out of her and turned the water off. He then got out of the tub, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around Lily, pulled her out of the tub and laid her on her recharge berth. He then laid down next to her.

"You are rather beautiful for a human femme" he purred.

Lily blushed again.

"What is it with you and making me blush 'cade?" She asked.

"I think you look beautiful when you blush" said Barricade.

"You think I look beautiful even if I don't blush."

"Yes, but you are even more so when you do blush Lily."

Lily blushed again and closed her eyes.

"Don't close your optics" said Barricade.

Lily opened her eyes and looked into Barricade's red optics.

"Your optics are beautiful Lily" said the scout, looking into Lily's blazing blue eyes.

Lily blushed once again.

* * *

Megatron was going about his daily business, when he saw Barricade come out of his quarters, carrying Lily.

"Barricade? What are you doing in my quarters? And why do you have Lily?" He asked.

He then felt something tugging at his spark. He was feeling jealousy. He was jealous that Barricade had Lily.

"I was just checking on Lily lord Megatron. Forgive me my intrusion" said Barricade.

Lily smiled at Megatron, and the huge black mech felt his interface unit twitch.

"Very well, you may go now" he said.

Barricade nodded and walked off, with Lily smiling back at him. Megatron noticed that she shuttered one of her optics and then opened it again.

He looked it up on the internet, and found that she had just winked at him

His interface unit jumped at this and he let out an involuntary moan.

_'How in the name of Primus is she doing this to me?'_ He asked himself as he walked into his recharge quarters.

* * *

When he got in there however, he was startled to smell the scent of human arousal and it made his interface unit ache even more. The stench was intoxicating, and he found himself in need of overload, and soon.

Megatron took off his codpiece and saw that his interface unit had swollen to its full potential, and was leaking so much pre-overload that it almost covered his whole interface unit. He growled a little.

"This is rather disgusting" he said to himself as he grabbed a hold of his interface unit and began to stroke it.

His optics were shuttered and he was moaning Lily's name.

_'Of all names to call out, you just _have_ to call out _her_ name.'_ he said to himself.

He didn't listen to his conscience. Instead he kept on moaning Lily's name, finding that everytime he did so, he got more pleasure.

* * *

After a while, Megatron's hips began to thrust into his own servo. He was working up coolent on his body now, the liquid was dripping off him, and he was moaning louder. He didn't care that someone might hear him, afterall, he was the leader of the Decepticons. Was he not entitled to masturbate in his own quarters?

He could feel that he was coming close to overload, the pressure was building up behind his interface unit, and he was beginning to moan louder and more frequently. Funnily enough, the 'dream' from last night was playing in his processors, and Lily was about as close as he was.

"Holy--Primus--Lily--so--damn--close" he panted.

He could feel it approching, that moment of pure and utter _bliss_. He was almost there, just-a-bit-farther. THERE! He let out a loud, long moan as the juice just shot out of him, covering the little spot of his recharge quarters floor that he was standing in.

"Primus" he said.

He felt his knee joints go weak, and he gave into them, falling onto the floor, his intakes had sped up and it sounded like he was panting. Megatron lifted his servos to his faceplate and noticed that he had a tremor.

"What has happened to me? Have I damaged something?" He asked himself.

Megatron was starting to become a little worried. He got a hose and he sprayed the floor down, so the overload juice went down the drain and he then dried himself off. His codpiece went back on and he walked out of his quarters to try and find Lily.

* * *

Lily and Barricade were sitting in the lounge watching the T.V. and laughing at something that was on.

"That was hilarious" said Lily.

Barricade smiled and looked down at the human femme, admiration clearly in is optics.

"Indeed, it was" he said.

Just then, Megatron walked in and sat in the chair that Blackout was sat in last night.

"Hey Megs, what's up?" Asked Lily.

"The sky?" Asked Megatron back.

"Well aren't you just the spark of entertainment this afternoon?"

"Megatron, what's up?" Asked Barricade.

The black mech looked at his scout weirdly.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry Megsy, I've been teaching him how to speak human" said Lily.

"Indeed. But so far, it hasn't been fruitful" said Barricade.

_"Fragging/stupid/human" _said Megatron in his native tongue.

"_I/Heard/that/Megsy" _replied Lily.

This time, Megatron was surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"Ya heard Megsy" said Lily, smiling at him.

Megatron felt his interface unit tingle again.

"For the love of Primus human. STOP SMILING!" He shouted putting his head in his servos.

Lily stepped back a little.

"Ooh, someone's touchy this afternoon" she said.

Megatron looked up from his appendages and saw Lily sat on Barricade's knee joint, looking straight at the T.V, with a look so blank that any criminal would be jealous.

"Lily, I wish to speak with you please?" He asked.

The blue eyed, blonde haired girl looked at him then looked away.

"What? After you just shouted at me? Don't think so bright spark" she said.

Megatron, growled a little and then looked up.

"Please?" He asked.

"No." Said Lily.

"_Please_?"

"Apologise and I might."

"Iamsorry."

"What was that? I didn't hear ya."

"Iamsorry."

"Can you say that again? With_out_ mumbling."

"For frag sake, I said I AM SORRY!"

"Alright, no need to shout, I heard you the first time."

Megatron growled and stood up.

"Now may I speak you you?" He asked.

Lily nodded.

"Yep, come and get me then" she said.

Megatron growled again, walked over to Lily, put his servo opposite Barricade's knee joint and waited for Lily to step on.

"See you later 'cade" said Lily.

"Later Lily" said Barricade.

Lily then stepped onto Megatron's servo and allowed him to take her somewhere.

* * *

**_A/N: O_o, where's Megatron taking Lily? And will he be able to control his urges any longer? To find this out, I wish for at least 3 reviews? I get those three reviews, you get the next chapter._**

**_I also would like to just say thank you to all my reviewers. It is a great help that you are reviewing on this fanfiction, and I hope that I am 'rewarding' you well by giving you more chapters._**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_Science Queen_**

**_wicked falcon_**

**_sasuko.r_**

**_AkiraIshi_**

**_Psyconinja7_**

**_Vampire Hunter D's Girl_**

**_RC100000000_**

**_chaitea16_**

**_Haller's Demon._**

**_  
It is very kind of you all to review. Please keep it up?_**


	6. James Marsden and Hugh Jackman

Unwanted Pleasure

_**Yay more actors!! I really hope you enjoy this and for the rest of this story, I am going to let you choose which actors you want to be in here. I hope you have fun =]**_

_'This/is/cybertronian'_

Chapter 6: James Marsden and Hugh Jackman.

_Somewhere in the desert_

"Sam are you sure?" Asked Optimus.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, the lady who lives next to her said that a cop came to get her a week ago and she hasn't returned. Lily doesn't break the law Optimus, so what would a cop want with her?" He asked.

"Samual has a point Optimus. Lily does not have a criminal record at all. She is clean" said Bumblebee.

"Then we must get her back. Primus knows what they could be doing to her right now" said Optimus.

* * *

When Megatron and Lily got into Megatron's quarters, the war lord set her down on his berth and went to stand by the wall.

"Uh, big guy? Anythin' happen on this piecea metal that I should know about?" Asked Lily.

Megatron had to refrain from chuckling. This human femme wasn't only getting to his body, but she was also getting into his processors.

"Lily, I wish to know something" he said.

"And what's that?" Asked Lily.

"Why are you not afraid of me or my warriors?"

"Well, I don't scare easily. I never have and I never will."

"You are one very weird Human."

"Not exactly human here. Well, that's what people think anyways."

Megatron looked at the human like she was something out of a comedy movie.

"What do you mean by that Lily?" He asked.

"Well, when I was younger, my mother and father put me up for adoption. That's where your parents give you to someone else because they either don't want you or they can't afford you or something like that. Anyway, I went to this place where my foster parents were really kind to me and treated me really well. That was until they found out that I have been kicked out of school for being far too good for everything" began Lily.

"Too good for everything?"

"Yeah. By the time I was Ten, I was put into a junior school and I went through my life one step ahead of all the other children. Or one _year _ahead of all the other children. I was put into a senior school when I was Twelve and I went into college when I was Fifteen. That's when I noticed that I also had the speed of a cheetah, the strength of a bear and the agility of a cat. I was different and I knew it."

Megatron just looked at her, urging her to carry on.

"My foster mother took me to a psychiatrist and he sent me to a lab where I had needles stuck in me every hour. Taking blood and analysing it, but when they got a weird reading they came back for more. But the readings were the same. Anyway, one year, when I was seventeen, my biological father came and found me. How he travelled all the way to Brooklyn beats me. He got me out of that place. But seeing as they didn't want to let me go, he broke me out" said Lily.

By this time, tears were running down her face at the memory. Her past was something that she really didn't want to relive.

"My foster mother and father found me with my biological father and tried to take me back to the lab, but my real father would have none of it. In that instant, my foster father shot my real father and killed him right there. After that, I ran. I didn't stop running until I found a home here in Tranquility. I made good friends, found a life and then went to work. I got a good job and I've made a lot of money" she said.

That was the end of her little past story, and she was now sobbing uncontrollably. Megatron stood up and projected his holoform next to her. He knelt down, and pulled her into a hug. He had never felt this much pity for anyone...ever. But here he was, holding a human femme while she cried into his shoulder. He then put his hand under her chin and lowered his head to hers. When his lips caught hers, he felt a spark of electricity and he didn't want to pull away. In fact, that spark went right down his body, warming everything in its path, including his own spark. It ended with a tingling in his interface unit. At that point, he knew what he needed to do.

"Lily. Please allow me to interface with you?" He asked.

What _was _it with this human? She just brings out the niceness in him. He wasn't aware he even had any _niceness _in him. But obvoiusly he did. And when Lily nodded, his spark jumped a little more than it was already.

* * *

Both the mech holoform and Lily were in Lily's room. Megatron was slowly undressing the blonde woman, making her beg for him to get it done faster. He smiled at how he could get the human femme to beg for him. This gave him a sense of power over the small fleshling. But that all changed when Lily managed to push him down on her bed and began to rub her hands down his chassis, earning small moans from him.

This was all torture, she was teasing him. Her hands went down to the top of his codpiece and then back up again, she was completely missing where he needed to be touched most. But he wasn't going to beg. No way in pit was he going to beg. Again her hands went down to his codpiece and then straight back up again. This was getting too much, Megatron knew that if she kept teasing him like this, he was going to overload before he even got a chance to interface with her. So he did what he felt necessary, he caught her hands in his and rolled over so that he was on top.

"Teasing is not very nice Lily. It can get you into a lot of trouble" he said.

Lily just smiled and wiggled under him, feeling his hardness through his codpiece and teasing him more.

"Trouble is my middle name Megatron" she said.

Megatron smiled and kissed her. He then reached down to take off his codpiece and to guide his interface unit to her opening.

"Are you ready Lily?" He asked.

The blonde female nodded and Megatron buried himself to the hilt inside of her, making said blonde woman scream his name. Oh how good it felt to know that she was screaming _his _name and not anyone elses. It made him even harder if that was even possible.

"For christ sake Megatron move your ass before I take control of this situation" said Lily, writhing underneath him.

The warlord did as he was told and pulled out of her before slowly pushing himself back in. They both moaned in unisen at that. This made Megatron begin to move faster, almost pulling himself right out of her before slowly pushing back in.

* * *

Two hours later, they both succumbed to the sweet bliss of their climax. Megatron rolled off of Lily, his intakes had sped up and he had a thick layer of coolant on his body.

"Wow" said Lily.

"What?" Asked Megatron.

Lily smiled.

"Since my first time, which was yesterday might I add, I have never had anyone make love to me. I mean yesterday it was just the heat of the moment thing. No sweetness about it, but this. Well this was the best" she said.

"I think I shall take that as a compliment Lily" said Megatron.

Lily chuckled.

"You big douche, it _was _a compliment" she said.

Megatron chuckled and wrapped his arms around this sweet little human. Humans weren't all that bad actually, he figured. If only all of them were like Lily though. Oh for the love of Primus, he was turning into one of those Autobrats. But as long as he was close to Lily, he didn't care.

* * *

When Lily woke up, she found that Megatron still had his arms around her. She smiled, wiggled out of his arms and went into the bathroom. When she came out, she wrote a note for Megatron and left it on her pillow.

After that, she went out of the room and walked down the hall into the living room to see Barricade, Starscream, Blackout and Scalpul all there.

"Hello everyone" she said.

Barricade, Blackout and Scalpul said hello to her, but Starscream just stared at her.

"What are you trying to do Starscream? Burn a hole through me with your optics?" Asked Lily.

Starscream snorted, got up and walked off, leaving Lily to climb into his seat.

"Well that go rid of _that _lardass. Anyone else fancy taking me on?" She asked.

Blackout, Barricade and Scalupl shook their heads. Lily smiled trumphantly.

"Now, I would like to watch _Comply or Die _if that is alright with you?" She asked.

Blackout turned the T.V to channel 345 and they all sat and watched the T.V programme.

* * *

Later that night, Lily put on a film in the lounge. X-men. One of her favourite films. She was just about to watch it when Barricade, Megatron and Blackout came in.

"Y'all wanna watch this movie with me?" She asked.

"What is it?" Asked Megatron.

Lily held up the DVD cover.

"X-men?" He asked.

"Yep, it's about mutants, and there's these two guys, James Marsden and Hugh Jackman that are absolutely _edible" _she said.

"Edible? Your species eat each other?" Asked Blackout.

Lily chuckled.

"No douche, when human females say that they could eat someone, it usually means that she thinks that person is a real cutie and is totally hot" she said.

Blackout nodded.

"So you think that James Marsden and Hugh Jackman are _hot_?" He asked.

Lily nodded.

"Oh and there's this other movie 'The day the earth stood still' it has Keanu Reeves in it. He it totally _scrumptious" _she said.

"So how many of these actors do you think are 'hot'?" Asked Megatron.

Lily thought about that question.

"Well, there's Christian Bale that's one, James Marsden that's two, Hugh Jackman that's three and Keanu Reeves makes four" she said.

Megatron smiled.

"Oh and you can get Hugh Jackman and James Marsden for me. I wouldn't mind having them around the base for a bit. But don't kidnap them, have them come of their own free will yeah?" She asked.

The war lord nodded. He would get this human what she wanted and he would do it the way _she _wanted him to do it.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay people, here's the LONG awaited Chapter 6. I really hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter. You get to choose which actor will be brought into Chapter 8 because we already know that James Marsden and Hugh Jackman are going to be in chapter 7. Anyway enjoy and may the voting be decided.**_

**_I would also like to say a big thank you to my reviewers:_**

**_XX Diamond White01 XX  
XX Goddes-Eternity XX  
XX JazzyLovesTransformers XX  
XX Psyconinja7 XX  
XX autobots-decepticonsgirls XX  
XX Crystal Rosemary Witwicky XX  
XX Chaitea16 XX  
XX KrystalKlear1 XX  
XX no-one XX  
XX Jaguar69 XX  
XX Haller's Demon XX  
XX Vampire Hunter D's Girl XX  
XX RC100000000 XX  
XX Science Queen XX  
XX Wiked Falcon XX  
XX AkiraIshi XX  
XX sasuko.r XX_**

**_Thank you, your reviews mean a lot to me and they help me with the writing of my chapters. So again thank you. I'm not going to get all emotional about all this *Cries happy tears* but I just want to tell you what a great help you've been with the writing of this story. If it weren't for my reviewers, I would never have gotten this far. So thank you all very much and please keep it up.  
_**


	7. More Surprises

Unwanted Pleasure.

_'This/Is/Cybertronian'_

Chapter 7: More Surprises.

When Lily woke up the next morning, she almost screamed as she saw a tied up Hugh Jackman. She got up, walked out of her room and stomped into the lounge, Megatron was there.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" She asked.

Megatron looked at his femme and shuttered his optics twice.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked.

"Wrong? WRONG? Megatron, I told you _not_ to kidnap Hugh Jackman" said Lily.

"I did not _kidnap_ him. Barricade brought him here and once his optics landed on myself and the other Decepticons, he began to struggle and shout. So Scalpul sedated him and I put him in your room."

"Tied up?"

"In case."

"Of?"

"He decided to wake up and attack you."

Lily growled and walked back to her room, mumbling something about mechs being 'stupid pea brained machines'. Blackout and Barricade looked at Megatron, who shrugged and returned to what he was doing.

* * *

When Lily got back to her room, she sighed and walked over to the tied up and gagged actor. He moved away from her, his eyes showing signs of fear and distrust.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you" she said.

"Mmph, mmph, mph, mmumph mmph?" He asked.

Lily chuckled and took the gag off his mouth. She then got him a glass of water, which he downed.

"You wanna say that again handsome?" She asked.

"Yeah, why should I trust you?" He asked.

Lily sat next to him and untied his feet. She then untied his hands.

"Well, you're not here against your will, and you're free to leave whenever you like" she said.

Hugh gazed at her and then sighed.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you're Lily right?" He asked.

The blonde smiled and held out her hand.

"Lily Bond at your service Mr. Jackman" she said.

Hugh smiled back and shook Lily's hand.

"So how...?" He began.

"How am I so at ease with the robots?" Asked Lily.

Hugh nodded.

"Long story short. They're scared of me" she lied.

Just then Scalpul came in.

_"We/Have/Problem/Lily"_ he said.

"What?" Asked Lily.

_"Barricade/Just/Bring/Beat/Up/Human/Into/Medbay."_

"WHAT!"

Scalpul clicked and back away a little at the increase in volume of Lily's voice. Hugh smirked at this, and when he looked for Lily, he saw that she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" He asked.

"Human...gone...med...bay" said Scalpul in broken english.

Hugh nodded and then walked out of the door. He began to look around for any signs as to where the med bay was.

* * *

When Lily got to the med bay, she saw the beaten, but freshly healed, unconscious form of James Marsden. She growled and looked out of the door.

"BARRICADE!" She shouted.

* * *

_Autobots_

"We have searched everywhere Prime. We cannot find Lily. And the last thing that she watched on her television was..." began Ironhide.

"Comply or Die" said Sam.

Ironhide nodded.

"What is Comply or Die Samual?" Asked Optimus.

"Look it up. I don't really like to explain it" said Sam.

Optimus _did_ look it up. And this was the result that he got:

_'Comply or Die: An american reality T.V show in which all of the criminals on death row are sentenced to a horrific game, and if they do not comply, they are killed in the most painful way possible. The show was aired two years ago and has had quite an attraction towards it. The show is on every other night at 11:00pm on channel 345'_

He then looked up 'death Row'.

_'Death Row is the place, often a section of a prison, that houses individuals awaiting execution. The term is also used figuratively to describe the state of awaiting execution ("being on death row"), even in places where a special facility or separate section of a prison does not exist.  
__After insividuals are found guilty of an offense and sentenced to death, they will remain on death row while following any appeals procedure, and then until there is a convenient time for execution.'_

He was shocked at what he found.

"I know right? She laughs at that stuff too. She's a mini Decepticon" said Sam.

"I am afraid, that if Lily's passion for violence and death was like this _before_ the kidnapping, then being with the Decepticons may have enhanced it. I have no choice, but to label her as a potential threat to the humans, us and you Samual" said Optimus.

"Hold on. A threat?"

"Yes."

"But she's human. What're you gonna do if you see her? Get Ironhide to blast her into oblivian? If you're going to do that to her, then what's stopping you from doing it to me, or any other humans who decide to watch that programme? And I thought you were the good guys."

Sam ran off, running past Bumblebee and out of the base. He didn't know _what_ to think. How could they do this? Didn't they say, the first time he met them, that they didn't harm humans? Well, now he was beginning to think that what they had said was a lie. Like everything else they said and say.

* * *

_Decepticons_

The Decepticon scout had arrived in the medical bay and was now looking at Lily.

"Did you need something Lily?" He asked.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!" Asked the blonde.

"I found him like that."

"LIAR! These wounds could not have been inflicted by a HUMAN! Unless one of those Autobrats decided to harm an innocent person, which I highly doubt."

Barricade was a little worried. This human femme was turning into a mini version of Megatron. He heard her sigh and looked at her again.

"Forget I said anything, you're not listening anyway" she said.

The scout happily walked out of the room, leaving Lily to care for the actor on the examination berth.

"What am I gonna do? First Barricade brings Hugh Jackman here and Megatron gets Scalpul to sedate him and then Megatron puts him in my room, tied up no less. And now Barricade brings you here, all beaten up and bruised" she said to the unconscious actor, while getting the medic to get her a damp cloth.

_"When/human/male/wakes/up/may/have/cerebral/or/spinal/injuries/not/let/him/move"_ said Scalpul.

Lily nodded and then Scalpul left. Leaving Lily to dab James Marsden's head with the damp cloth.

* * *

Three hours later, Lily was still dabbing the actors head, when he woke up.

"Wha..? Where am I?" He asked.

He began to struggle but then he felt two small hands on his bare shoulders.

"Shh, easy, easy. Scalpul says that you may have cerebral or spinal injuries and I'm not to let you move" said Lily.

James Marsden looked at the blonde before him and said:

"What? Who's Scalpul and who're you?"

Lily smiled kindly and hesitently took her hands off his shoulders.

"My name's Lily, and Scalpul is our medical officer, who specialises in human physiology" she said.

Just then, Megatron came into the medical bay, with Scalpul right behind him. The small mech climbed onto the berth and did scans on the actor. When he was finished, he made a satisfied click and went to walk away.

"How is he Scalpul?" Asked Lily.

_"Human/no/spinal/cerebral/injuries/human/free/to/move"_ he said.

James was confused.

"What did it just say?" He asked.

"_He_ just said that you have no cerebral or spinal injuries and that you're free to move about" said Lily.

The actor then looked at Megatron and backed away. Lily put a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"You're scaring him Megatron. Stop trying to burn a hole through him with your optics" she said.

Megatron noticed with a hint of anger, that his human didn't even look at him while she was addressing him. He wanted so badly to shout about that, but he knew that if he were to shout, Lily would no longer talk to him. He cycled his intakes and walked out of the med bay, Scalpul following close behind.

"He seems upset" said James.

"He is. I told him off this morning and now I'm giving him the cold shoulder, so to speak" said Lily.

"What'd you tell him off for?"

"Tying up Hugh Jackman and also gagging him so that if he woke up, he couldn't get any drink."

"Hugh's here?"

Lily nodded.

"You're both free to leave whenever you want though. And I'll have Blackout take you" she said.

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Blackout walked into the room, carrying a very worried looking Hugh Jackman.

"This is weird" said the actor.

Lily chuckled disheartedly.

"It is weird first time" she said.

Blackout put the actor on the berth and looked at Lily.

"Are you functioning alright Lily?" He asked.

The blonde looked up and nodded half-heartedly, but then she sniffled.

"What is the problem Lily?" Asked Blackout.

"I'm alright. I just need some space from Megatron and Barricade, before I take them apart and forget to put them back together again" said the blonde.

Blackout chuckled and put his hand onto the berth. Lily stepped on, so did Hugh. James was a little hesitant at first, but in the end, he stepped on and held on tight. The MH-53 mech went outside of the base, allowed the three humans to step onto the dirt and then he transformed.

"Wow" said Hugh.

Lily smiled.

"This takes some getting used to aswell" she said.

Lily then climbed into the cab, and put the headphones on her head. Hugh and James climbed into the back and put the headphones on too. Blackout then started his engine and activated his hologram.

* * *

Once they reached the ocean, Lily told Blackout or rather Blackout's hologram to go 100 clicks north, north-west. The MH-53 did as told and they landed on a deserted island. The blonde got out of the chopper and walked into the trees. Hugh and James followed her, leaving Blackout to sit in the sun. Not that he minded, because the humans needed time on their own.

"What is this place?" Asked Hugh. His australian accent really making it seem like he belonged on the island.

"This is a place me and Blackout found when we were out flying one day. I liked it because it's serene and I can get away from being with the Decepticons" said Lily.

"It's beautiful" said James.

Lily smiled.

"I think being here, is better than being in the midst of reporters and fans" said Hugh.

"Yeah" agreed James.

Lily chuckled and stopped. Hugh and James looked ahead of them with their mouths wide open. For, in front of them, was a crystal clear lake, with a waterfall cascading down.

"This has _got_ to be a dream" said Hugh.

"It seems real. But how?" Asked James.

Lily chuckled once more and took her top off and her pants followed. Hugh and James stared at the young woman with their mouths open. And when Lily jumped into the lake, they followed.

* * *

_Autobots_

_"So far, two actors have mysteriously disappeared from the red carpet. The actors have been named as Hugh Jackman and James Marsden. Both were set to attend an X-Men exibition. There has been much speculation as to where the actors have gone" _said a reporter on the T.V.

Sam sighed. This was really hard for him. His best friend was now considered a threat to the human race, the autobots and himself. He looked at his phone, scrolled through his contacts and dialled a number.

_**"Sorry, I'm not talking no calls, I'm kinda busy. So leave a message after the tone"**_ said Lily's voice on the other end of the phone.

Sam sighed.

"Lily, when you get this, can you call me back. It's important" he said.

He then shut his phone and laid back on his bed. Mojo came up to him and nudged him with his head.

"Hey boy" he said, stroking the Chihuahua's head.

"Bark, bark, yap, yap, yap" said Mojo.

Sam smiled and hugged his little dog. He then heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

_"Sammy. Are you alright? You haven't eaten all day"_ said his mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom."

_"Are you sure sweetie?"_

"Yeah mom."

_"Alright sweetie."_

Sam sighed again. What could he do? He couldn't side with his friend, for fear of being declared a Decepticon and a '_Threat to the humans and the autobots'. _

'What am I going to do?' He asked himself.

Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

_**"Samual, I wish to speak with you"**_ Said Optimus.

"About what? Lily?"

_**"Yes."**_

"Don't bother Optimus. I don't wanna talk."

Sam then closed his phone and put it next to him. When it rang again, he looked at the caller I.D and ignored it once he saw who it was. He then heard a car horn. He looked out of his window and saw Bumblebee. He closed his window and then his curtains, once that was done, he put on his music, full blast. Ignoring any attempt that Bumblebee made to contact him.

* * *

_Decepticons_

Three hours later, James, Hugh, Lily and Blackout were just landing in a part of America that Barricade had got them both from. Instantly, cameras were flashing and reporters were asking both actors who Lily was, and where they had been. Neither said anything, and both gave Lily a smile. She smiled back and waved as Blackout took off. Hugh went to his wife, and James also went to his wife. They both then got into Limos' and drove off.

Up in Blackout, Lily looked at the bit of paper that she had. It had both Hughs and James' numbers on it. She took out her phone and went to type it in when she saw she had a message. She opened it and saw that she had a voicemail message. She pressed the appropriate number and listened to the message.

_**"Lily, when you get this, can you call me back. It's important" **_Said Sam.

Lily sighed, hit the cancel button, entered the numbers on the bit of paper, and then called Sam back.

"What's up Sam?" She asked.

_**"Lily, we have a problem"**_ said Sam.

"What?"

_**"Optimus' labled you as a threat to the Autobots, the human race and me."**_

"What? Why?"

_**"Because Ironhide found out that you watch Comply or Die, and Optimus thinks that being with the Decepticons may have enhanced it."**_

"Wait. How'd you know I was with the Decepticons?"

_**"Mrs Lynch told me that you went with an officer a weeks ago and I know that you never break the law...so"**_

"Oh, alright. And Optimus can think what he wants about me. I don't really care. Now I need to go, this call's interfering with Blackout's holoform."

_**"You're in BLACKOUT!"**_

"Yes. Goodbye."

Click.

Just then her phone rang again. She picked it up and thought of a line from _Jeff Dunham-The spark of Insanity._

"Hello?" She asked.

_**"Did you just hang up on me?"**_ Asked Sam.

"I dunno, did it sound something like this?"

Click.

"What did you do that for?" Asked Blackout.

"I was only quoting a line from my favourite comedy. Jeff Dunham, Spark of Insanity" said Lily.

Blackout looked it up and his hologram smiled.

"Jefa-fa, Dun-ham, Dot Com" Said the voice of Peanut through the speakers.

Lily laughed and said the other part of the line.

"Am I pissing you ofa-fa? Jefa-fa, Dun-ham, dot com."

Both Blackout and Lily laughed all the way back to the Decepticon base.

"You're quite alright 'kout. I think you and me are gonna be good friends" said Lily.

"Thank you Lily. I think you are 'alright' too" said Blackout.

Both smiled, and Lily went from the outside of the base and walked to her room. Thankfully, without bumping into Megatron or Barricade.

* * *

_**A/N: Soooo, here's the very long awaited Chapter 7. YAY *all jump for joy*. I have finally decided to take pity on all of my readers. And here's the finished masterpiece. Please read and review. Again, I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers:**_

**_Diamond White01  
Invalid Surver  
RC100000000  
Rainspiral  
Blitzwings Babe  
Madisonxhougen  
Goddes-Eternity  
BlackBaccaraRose  
JazzylovesTransformers_**

You guys know who you are. And please keep up the wonderful reviews. They are what keep me going through this story and they are what give me inspiration and the incentive to keep going and not give up on this story. So again Thank you.


	8. Megatron and Hugh Jackman

Unwanted Pleasure.

_'This/Is/Cybertronian'_

Chapter 8: Megatron and Hugh Jackman.

The next morning, Lily woke up to find two red optics next to her.

"When did you get in my bed?" She asked.

"I did not think you would come out of recharge so soon Lily. I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I did yesterday" said Megatron.

Lily huffed, got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"That still doesn't explain _why_ you tied him up with out food, water or anything for that matter. He could have died Megatron" she said.

The warlord looked down at the floor. He had never wanted to upset Lily, but he has done exactly that and now he didn't know how to make it up to her. He looked on the internet for ways of making up with your lover and came up with loads of things.

So, he got off the bed and walked out of the room, deactivating his holoform and walking out of his quarters. He bumped into Blackout.

"Are you off somewhere Lord Megatron?" He asked.

"That is none of your business Blackout" said Megatron.

Blackout then walked into Megatron's quarters and heard sobs. He activated his holoform and knocked on Lily's door.

**"Yeah?"** Asked Lily.

"May I come in Lily?" Asked Blackout.

**"Yeah."**

Blackout walked into the room and saw Lily on her bed, her knees against her chest and tears rolling down her face.

"Is something wrong Lily?" He asked.

Lily looked up and her face screwed up again.

"How can I take my mind off Megatron and Barricade, when I found Megatron laying next to me this morning?" She asked.

Blackout was furious. First Megatron upsets Lily, and now he sneaks into her berth without her permission. Something had to give here. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her form. Lily leaned into the embrace and cried her heart out.

He then found something on YouTube that was bound to cheer Lily up.

_"Just last week I was saying 'I will never be happy until we return to Sa-na-ta-ah-na"_ came the voice of Peanut.

Lily chuckled.

"Jeff Dunham" she said.

"I believe you said 'Jefa-fa, Dun_ham_ dot com' is it not said like that?" Asked Blackout.

"No, Peanut's just awesome. Yeah, well your mom's a corn dog. On a stiiiiik."

Lily smiled and hugged Blackout again.

"You wanna go into the lounge?" She asked.

Blackout nodded. Lily smiled, walked out of her room and stepped onto Blackout's hand.

* * *

_Autobots_

"Sammy?" Asked Judy.

"Yeah mom?" Asked Sam.

"Can you come down here a minute please, someone wants to see you."

"Yeah sure."

Sam got off his bed, opened his door and walked down the stairs. When he got down there, he turned around and began to walk back up again.

"Samual, I wish to talk to you" said Optimus.

"What about now? Lily?" Asked Sam, not turning on the stairs.

"No."

"Liar."

"Sammy!" Exclaimed Judy.

"What mom? He's only gone and pronounced Lily as a threat."

"Well, that girl was no good for you anyway."

"Great, just great, thanks mom...not."

Sam then walked up the stairs, ignoring the calls from both Optimus and his mother. Something was unbelieveably wrong here. Lily wouldn't just stay with the Decepticons willingly..would she?

* * *

_Decepticons_

When Megatron walked into his quarters, he saw that Lily was sitting outside her room doing something with her earth communication device. He activated his holoform and walked up to her and put a bunch of flowers in front of her. She looked at the flowers and smiled. Lillies, her favourite.

"How did you know that Lillies were my favourite flower?" She asked.

Megatron smiled.

"I did not know that they were. I just got them because they are fitting with your name" he said.

This made Lily smile even more, she got up and hugged him.

"This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you for tiing up Hugh Jackman you know" she said.

Megatron nodded and hugged his human back.

"Is there anyway that I can make it up to you?" He asked.

Lily looked up and him and her right eyebrow raised and her look turned evil.

* * *

_'Hi Barbie_  
_Hi Ken!_  
_Do you wanna go for a ride?_  
_Sure Ken!_  
_Jump In..._

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_  
_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_  
_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_  
_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_  
_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_  
_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_  
_hit the town, fool around, let's go party_  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_  
_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_  
_Oh, I love you Ken!'_

Everyone laughed at the little pink dress that Megatron was wearing and the song that he was singing. Lily was smiling, but she wasn't laughing. Megatron cycled his intakes and flicked through the songs on Lily's itunes.

_'I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_  
_Gonna let it all hang out_  
_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_  
_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout _  
_No inhibitions-make no conditions_  
_Get a little outta line_  
_I ain't gonna act politically correct_  
_I only wanna have a good time _

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and... _

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman! _

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_  
_The chance to get out on the town_  
_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_  
_We're gonna let our hair hang down _

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and... _

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman! _

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and... _

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman! _

_I get totally crazy_  
_Can you feel it_  
_Come, come, come on baby_  
_I feel like a woman'_

This time Lily actually laughed at the movements Megatron was making. She laughed so hard that she had tears rolling down her face, her knees were pressed to her chest and her hands were fists next to her.

"Oh god. That was frickin' hilarious Megatron. Anything else you can sing?" She asked.

Megatron scolled through Lily's itunes again and found another song. He put it on and began to sing it.

_'Superstar, where you from? How's it going?_  
_I know you got a clue what you?re doing_  
_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_  
_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up_  
_Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up_  
_Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you?re a womanizer baby_  
_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_  
_(Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_  
_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)_  
_You got me goin'_  
_(You!)_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_(You!)_  
_But I can't do it_  
_(You!)_  
_You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_  
_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_(You!)_  
_I got your crazy_  
_(You!)_  
_You're nothing but a_  
_(You!)_  
_Womanizer_

_Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion_  
_Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion_  
_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy_  
_Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker_  
_To think that I would be a victim not another_  
_Say it, play it how you want it_  
_But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you?re a womanizer baby_  
_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_  
_(Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_  
_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)_  
_You got me goin'_  
_(You!)_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_(You!)_  
_But I can't do it_  
_(You!)_  
_You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_  
_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_(You!)_  
_I got your crazy_  
_(You!)_  
_You're nothing but a_  
_(You!)_  
_Womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah_  
_(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)_  
_It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl_  
_But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you?re a womanizer baby_  
_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_  
_(Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_  
_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)_  
_You got me goin'_  
_(You!)_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_(You!)_  
_But I can't do it_  
_(You!)_  
_You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_  
_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_(You!)_  
_I got your crazy_  
_(You!)_  
_You're nothing but a_  
_(You!)_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_  
_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you?re a womanizer baby'_

Lily laughed harder this time, her face went beetroot red, her lips went blue and tears were streaming down her face again. When she finally calmed down, she was having to breathe in for seven and out for eleven.

"God, I haven't laughed like that for years" she said.

Megatron smiled when he saw his human laughing and actually smiling. At least she wasn't angry at him any more.

"Does this mean that you forgive me now?" He asked.

Lily nodded and wiped her face.

"Yeah, just don't do it again" she said.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

_**"G'day Lily"**_ said Hugh.

"G'day Hugh. What's up mate?"

_**"Nah, not much. My wife's gone out for the day and I'm at home, alone and bored."**_

"Well, why don't I get one of the guys here to pick you up huh?"

_**"Sure."**_

"Okay."

She then hung up and looked at the guys around her. Her eyes locked onto Barricade.

"If you can do this simple task for me, then I'll forgive you too" she said.

"What 'task' would you like me to complete?" Asked Barricade.

"Could you go and pick up Hugh Jackman? I'm sure, you being a cop car and all, you could find out where he lives yes?"

"Yes."

"Good, do this for me and I'll forgive you."

Barricade nodded and walked out of the room. Lily looked back at Megatron and smiled. But then she remembered what day it was and what the date would be tomorrow. And she squealed.

"What are you making that high pitched noise for?" Asked Megatron.

"Because. Tomorrow's my birthday" she said.

Megatron looked confused but then his face turned to a smile.

"How old will you be?" He asked.

"You can't ask a woman that!" Said Lily.

She then smiled and laughed.

"Tomorrow I will be 29, well, I'll still look like I'm 20 because I don't really age, but I'll be 29" she said.

Megatron smiled and nodded.

"I believe that the human thing to is to get you a present am I correct?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, it is part of human culture, but you don't have to Megs" said Lily.

Megatron smiled. He was glad that his human was smiling at him again and also she was calling him 'Megs' again.

* * *

Two hours later, Barricade was back with Hugh Jackman. Lily smiled and put her arm around Megatrons'. Hugh looked between the two and pointed at them.

"You two together?" He asked.

"Yeah, although, he gets a little jealous sometimes, but that's just him" said Lily.

Megatron narrowed his optics at his human and cycled his intakes.

"I do not get jealous Lily" he said.

"Much" said Lily.

"Much."

Lily and Hugh laughed. Then Lily looked at Barricade and told Megatron and Hugh that she would be back in a minute.

"Be good you two, and Megs?" She asked.

"Yes?" Asked Megatron.

"Be nice eh?"

"I will try my love."

Lily laughed and then took Barricade's servo and lead him down to her room.

* * *

"What's up Barricade?" Asked Lily.

Barricade then crashed his lips to hers and pulled her against him. Lily pushed him away and sorted her hair out.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Do you know what you do to me, every time I see you with Megatron?" He asked back.

Lily shook her head.

"It makes me so jealous. It should be _me_ with you, not _him_" said Barricade.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Aww, is poor, poor Barricade getting jealous of Megatron?" She asked.

Barricade growled and pinned her up against the wall. His hips rocking against hers as he kissed her again. Lily of course was responding to every grind of the hips and every forceful kiss.

"You do know that if Megatron comes in here, then you're in trouble don't you?" She asked.

"I do not care Lily. I am in need of you" said Barricade.

He then opened his codpiece and took his interface unit into his servo and began stroking it. Moaning and rocking his hip joints into his own servo. Although, what he didn't know, was that, women can go without sex for longer than what a male can go.

"You do know that women can go without sex for longer than men can right?" She asked.

Barricade nodded and continued to give himself a self induced overload. Lily smiled and reached out to take his servos into her hands. Once she had done that, she began to stroke his interface unit, making him rock his hip joints into her hand.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Barricade came to overload, shouting out Lily's name as his mech fluid shot over the wall. Lily chuckled and told him to clean it up. He nodded, got a cloth from the bathroom and began to wipe down the wall. Once done, he looked at Lily.

"Thank you" he said.

"No probs, just, next time you're in need of release, tell me huh?" She asked.

Barricade nodded and went to kiss her, only she moved her head back.

"I'd deactivate your holoform if I were you" she said.

"Why?" Asked Barricade.

"Because Megatron's just come into his quarters."

Barricade looked out of the door and quickly deactivated his holoform. Then Megatron came into the room with Hugh Jackman.

"What's up Megs?" Asked Lily.

"You were taking too long. Hugh here came over to see you, and you left him with me" said Megatron.

Lily blushed furiously and apologised to Hugh. Who nodded and smiled.

"So how have you been since two days ago was it?" Asked Lily.

"I've been alright. Not been able to get what happened out of my head though" said Hugh.

"Yeah. Being with these guys is kinda like that."

Megatron growled a little, but Lily smiled.

"Well. Wanna go have some fun?" Asked the blonde.

"What sort of fun Lily?" Asked Megatron.

"Oh, the kind that includes...making Starscream look like a complete idiot."

Megatron smiled.

"That sounds like a plan" he said.

Lily, Hugh and Megatron smiled and went to get up to some mischief.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright. For not having updated for a long time. Here's the 8th chapter for you. I really hope you enjoy it. And once again, thank you for all my reviewers.**_

**_madisonXhougen  
Diamond White01  
kali yugah  
Loading please wait_**

**_Thank you, and please keep up the support. You guys are what make this fanfiction easier and much more fun to write. So thank you and please keep it up :) ;)_**


	9. Birthday Surprises

Unwanted Pleasure.

_'This/Is/Cybertronian'_

Chapter 9: Birthday surprises.

When Lily woke up she squealed, waking up a disgruntled Hugh Jackman and a very ready to attack _and naked_ Megatron. He looked at her and his optics narrowed.

"What are you making that high pitched noise for?" He asked.

Lily looked up at him.

"What's today?" She asked.

Megatron looked though his memory banks and pulled up a clip of yesterday.

_'"What are you making that high pitched noise for?" Asked Megatron._

_"Because. Tomorrow's my birthday" she said._

_Megatron looked confused but then his face turned to a smile._

_"How old will you be?" He asked._

_"You can't ask a woman that!" Said Lily._

_She then smiled and laughed._

_"Tomorrow I will be 29, well, I'll still look like I'm 20 because I don't really age, but I'll be 29" she said._

_Megatron smiled and nodded._

_"I believe that the human thing to is to get you a present am I correct?" He asked._

_"Well, yeah, it is part of human culture, but you don't have to Megs" said Lily._

_Megatron smiled. He was glad that his human was smiling at him again and also she was calling him 'Megs' again.'_

"Happy birthday Lily" he said.

"Thanks Megs" said Lily.

Then she looked at Hugh and smiled.

"How old are you?" He asked.

Lily looked at him in mock shock (heh, it rhymes) and then her face turned back to normal.

"I'm 29 today" she said.

"Happy 29th Lily" said Hugh.

Lily smiled and hugged the actor, who then got up and covered his eyes.

"God Megatron, cover yourself up huh?" He asked.

Lily chuckled and pulled the covers over Megatron's bottom half.

"No-one wants to see your morning glory dear" she said.

Megatron smiled and kissed his human.

"What is this morning glory that you talk about?" He asked.

Lily blushed again.

"Look it up on the internet babes. I don't wanna explain it" she said.

Megatron looked the term up on the internet and was confused.

"Why are you saying that no-one wants to see a flower?" He asked.

"Huh?" Asked Lily.

"The morning glory is actually a flower."

"Yeah, but it's also another name for the morning erection."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You really need to get used to human phases babes."

Megatron smiled.

After Hugh had used the bathroom, Megatron went in there. Hugh sat on the bed and began to talk to Lily.

"So, how long have you and Megatron been a couple?" He asked.

"Umm, a while. I don't really count. Oh and I have to tell you something" said Lily.

"What?"

Lily leaned over and whispered it in his ear.

"Don't tell Megs though" she said.

"Congratulations Lily. When'd you find out?" He asked.

"Ummm, yesterday. I woke up, ate some breakfast and then came in here and threw it back down the loo."

Hugh hugged Lily and was still hugging him when Megatron exited the bathroom. He gave Hugh the evils and then smiled.

"What is this about?" He asked.

Hugh and Lily broke apart faster than a cheetah running for its prey.

"Nothing" they both said.

Megatron cycled his intakes and gave Hugh the evils.

"We were talking about you, and I was hugging Hugh, because he has to go today and I'm gonna miss him, because he's gotta do a movie" said Lily.

Megatron nodded. He then smiled and grabbed his codpiece. When he was covered, he walked over and hugged his human.

"I must go somewhere, but before that, I would like to give you a present" he said, holding out his hand.

Lily gasped and took her lovers hand. He lead her outside and then deactivated his holoform. His optics went distant for a minute, then a large cat like decepticon came running into the room. Lily gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"His name is Ravage. He landed here last night, but I wanted to let him get to know you" said Megatron.

Lily walked over to the giant metal cat and put her hand up. Instantly, Ravage put his snout into her hand. She giggled and then watched as he rolled onto his back. Lily chuckled and scratched his belly.

"You're beautiful Ravage" she said.

Ravage then got up, picked her up by her shirt and put her on his back. Lily, Megatron noticed, held her stomach the whole way.

"Aww, you're so big that I can ride you like a horse" she said.

Ravage purred and then lowered to his haunces so that Megatron could take her off.

"Thanks babes. This' really nice. I love him" she said.

Megatron smiled and put his human down. He activated his holoform and kissed Lily.

"I shall see you later" he said.

"Ok, I'm gonna take Hugh down into Tranquility and walk about" said Lily.

Megatron nodded and smiled at his human.

"Have fun my love" he said.

Lily smiled.

"We will" she said.

* * *

Hugh and Lily got into Tranquility, thanks to Barricade, and were now walking around when they saw a blue and red flamed semi driving down the street.

"Oh god, this' gonna be good" said Lily.

Hugh looked worried and looked from the semi (which had now stopped) back to Lily.

"Who's that?" He asked.

Lily growled when the semi began to transform.

"Optimus Prime. Brother of Megatron" she said.

"You mean, he's gonna be...?" Asked Hugh.

"No, not if I can help it."

When Optimus had finished transforming, he looked down at the two humans and then came down to their Level.

"Lily Bond?" He asked.

"What do you want? To blow me away?" Asked Lily.

Optimus was confused.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked.

"I know what you did. Sam told me. Just because I'm with the Decepticons and I watch Comply or Die, doesn't mean I gonna become _one_ of 'em. Plus, I think you'll find, that I happen to get along quite well with each and every decepticon" said Lily.

Optimus was still confused.

"So what do you want?" Asked Lily.

"To talk to you, seeing as Samual will not talk to me" said Optimus.

Lily snorted.

"Gee, I wonder why. I mean, it's not like you went and proclaimed me a threat to you guys, to him and to the rest of humanity is it?" She asked.

"I had no choice" he said.

Lily growled.

"You had *gulp* a choice *gulp* and I have to go, I'm gonna puke" she said.

The blonde ran off and ran into a public toilet.

"What is wrong with her?" Asked Optimus.

Hugh shrugged and looked after the blonde.

* * *

When Lily got out of the toilet, she was white as a ghost and shaking. She walked over to Hugh and took his bottle of water off of him.

"Can I have some?" She asked.

Hugh nodded.

Lily smiled and took a sip.

"Thanks. I needed that" she said.

"So is this like a normal human...?" He asked.

Lily shrugged.

"I guess so. I mean I've got the morning sickness and I constantly need to pee" she said.

"Oh. Ok" said Hugh.

Lily looked at Optimus and fake smiled.

"Nice to meet you by the way, but we have to go now. We have shopping to do" she said.

Hugh swallowed in mock fear. He knew that they weren't really going shopping, but he had to make it look good for the 'bot in front of him.

Then Lily dragged Hugh off.

"God, that was as embarrassing as hell" she said.

"It's not your fault. You just gotta eat the right things. So, when're you gonna tell Megatron?" Asked Hugh.

"I don't actually know. Soon. When he realises that I'm protecting my stomach a lot more and that I'm having to run out to either puke or pee."

Hugh nodded and smiled.

"So, you got a long way to go then" he said.

"Yeah. But I'll live through it. I think Megs'll be happy" said Lily.

"Hope so. You got any names yet?"

"Nope. I think I'll just be spontanious."

"Best way to be. So you wanna go back now?"

"Yeah. I wanna go lay down."

Hugh walked Lily back to Barricade and they both got in.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Barricade.

"Home" said Lily.

Barricade rumbled and made his way back to the Decepticon base with his two passangers in tow.

* * *

When they got back to the base. Lily went straight to her room and laid on her bed. Megatron was already back and was sorting things out in his quarters.

"Hello Lily. Did you have a good day?" He asked.

Lily smiled at her lover and nodded.

"Yeah. We had a good day. Hugh's got to go now though. And I really just want to lay on my bed" she said.

"Is Barricade taking the male home?" Asked Megatron.

Lily nodded and walked into her room. Once in there, she flopped on her bed and groaned.

_'I never knew it would be _this_ tiring'_ she thought.

She then got up and went into her bathroom. She put the plug in the bath and began to run it. Only, she didn't really put much cold in.

"This is just what I need" she said.

She began to get undressed and when she took her top off, she stopped and put her hand on her stomach. She then took off her pants and underwear and got into the bath.

"Aah!" She said.

Megatron then came into the bathroom and smiled at his lover.

"Have you been on your stabilising servos all day?" He asked.

"Yeah. Also, I bumped into one of those Autobrats" said Lily.

Megatron came and knelt by the bath and began to wash Lily's back.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Optimus Prime. Listen, Sam Witwicky told me something a couple of days ago, and I really didn't think that it was very important. But Sam told Optimus that I watch Comply or Die, and Optimus has labled me a threat to humanity, the autobots and Sam" said Lily.

Megatron stopped washing the blonde's back and looked at her.

"Why did you not tell me this before?" He asked.

Lily shrugged.

"It didn't seem important at the time, 'cause I've been labled a threat all my damn life. It really doesn't phase me any more Megs. I don't really care, I've never had anyone. I never really had a mother and a father, I never had anyone to wash my back when I'd had a long hard day" she said.

"Until now" said Megatron.

"Until now yeah."

"Lily. I will protect you no matter what. And when you get out of the bath, I have something to ask you."

"Alright."

Megatron kissed Lily's nose and then got up. He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Lily alone in the bath.

* * *

When Lily got out of the bath. She dried off and put her robe on. She walked out of the bathroom and walked straight into a smiling Megatron.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked.

Megatron smiled even more and stood up. He then got onto one knee joint and held out a little box and opened it.

"Lily. I have known you for several weeks now, and we have made a connection like an earth aquatic animal to the wet substance that you call water. I love you Lily and I would like to ask you if you would do me the honour of becoming my bonded?" He asked.

Lily put her hand on her robe covered chest and gasped.

"Oh my god. Yes. Yes Megatron I will" she said.

Megatron smiled placed the little ring on her ring finger and hugged her...hard.

"Oh, oh, babes, not too hard huh?" She asked.

The warlord loosened his hold a little and then kissed his future bonded on the lips.

"You have made me one very happy mech" he said.

"Oh, I think that I have something else that'll make you happier" said Lily.

Megatron was a little confused.

"What could possibly make me any happier?" He asked.

"Well. What if I were to tell you that you are going to be...a father?" Asked the blonde.

* * *

_**A/N: Ooh. Cliff hangar. So. Megatron's gonna be a father huh? How's he gonna react? And how will Optimus react when he finds out that the human who is a threat is pregnant? Well there's on'y one way to find out...REVIEW! Lol. Thank you to all my reviewers and please keep it up. ;)**_


	10. Baby Surprise

Unwanted Pleasure.

_'This/Is/Cybertronian'_

Chapter 10: Baby surprise.

_"You have made me one very happy mech" he said._

_"Oh, I think that I have something else that'll make you happier" said Lily._

_Megatron was a little confused._

_"What could possibly make me any happier?" He asked._

_"Well. What if I were to tell you that you are going to be...a father?" Asked the blonde._

Megatron stood there in shock for a few minutes. But then his faceplates curled into a smile. He stepped closer to Lily and put his lips onto hers. Only, this wasn't one of the hard, fast and passionate kisses. This was a slow, gentle and loving kiss.

"I am going to be a...father?" He asked.

Lily nodded.

"Yeah. Too early to tell what the gender is. But I'm gonna be a momma, and you're gonna be a father" she said.

Megatron kissed his beloved again. He then picked her up and put her on the bed. He climbed atop of her and began to kiss her, all the while, his servo making its way down her body until it reached the tie of the robe that Lily was wearing. Lily smiled and then rolled atop her future husband.

"I don't want to squash the baby" she said.

Megatron smiled and adjusted to the new position. As soon as Lily impaled herself on him, he gasped and rocked his hips to meet hers. Every thrust that she made, he met them just as furiously.

* * *

Two hours later, Lily and Megatron met their release. Lily smiled and curled up to her lover.

"I love you Megatron" she said.

"I love you too Lily" said Megatron.

They kissed again before they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning. Megatron woke up to the sound of retching in the bathroom. He got up, walked into the bathroom and knelt next to his lover. He didn't know what to do, so he looked it up on the internet, and didn't come up with any solutions, so he just put his servo on her back and rubbed it up and down.

When Lily had finished emptying her empty stomach into the toilet bowl, she leaned back and put her head on Megatron's shoulder. He put his head onto hers and rocked her.

"This is the one part of being pregnant that I don't like at all" she said.

Megatron smiled and looked pregnancy up on the internet.

"It will get better my love" he said.

"I know. But I don't wanna be puking any more" said Lily.

Megatron put one of his servo extensions under her chin and put his lips to hers.

"Don't Megs, please. Not after I've just puked" she said.

The warlord smiled and kissed her again.

"I do not care if your lips taste of your expelled stomach acid. I love you and I am willing to put up with this" he said.

Lily smiled and put her arms around her lover. Who then picked her up and put her back into her bed. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Autobots_

Sam was leaning on Bumblebee while listening to the radio when he heard Optimus through the radio.

_**"Bumblebee. I have located Lily. She was seen in Tranquility with another human male" **_he said.

The brown haired boy was listening now.

"How is she Optimus?" He asked.

_**"She looked pale. I did not think that humans were meant to be that pale"**_ said Optimus.

Sam was confused.

"What else?" He asked.

_**"Well, while she was arguing with me, she had to run off to the waste extraction units. She said something about having to puke"**_ said Optimus.

Again Sam was confused.

"I have no idea what that might be" he said.

_**"I did not get a chance to talk to her. Because she ran off with a human male"**_ said Optimus.

Sam got Lily on the phone and put it on speaker.

_"Hello?"_ Asked a tired voice.

"Hey Lils, what's up?" Asked Sam.

_"Aww nothin' you?"_

"Alright. Listen, did you happen to go into town today with another guy, and have to run off from Optimus to puke?"

_"No. Why would I be puking?"_

"I don't know. But Optimus seems to think that he saw you earlier today. And that you were talking to him and you had to run off and puke in the middle of it."

_"Naw, it wasn't me. It was someone else. I've been here with Megs all day...ow, megs stop it. MEGS, that tickles, stop. Sorry Sam I gotta go."_

The phone then clicked and Sam looked at it in disgust.

"That was disturbing" he said.

"What was it?" Asked Bumblebee.

_**"It sounded like Megatron and Lily were having fun as you humans call it" **_said Optimus.

Sam went a little green.

"Bee, can you pull over a sec?" He asked.

"Why?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Because I'm gonna puke."

Instantly Bumblebee pulled over, Sam got out and puked on the side of the road.

"That feels better" he said.

"Nice" said Bumblebee.

"Sorry Bee."

The autobot lowered on his shocks and then bounced back up again, almost as if he was nodding.

* * *

_Decepticons_

"Did you have to do that?" Asked Lily.

Megatron nodded.

"Yes, because I wanted your attention" he said.

"Now you sound like a child" said Lily.

The warlord chuckled.

"Not as bad as the child in your body is going to be" he said.

Lily blew out a breath.

"Please don't remind me" she said.

Megatron chuckled and kissed Lily.

"Megs, uh, I got a problem" she said.

"And what is that my love?" He asked.

Lily took her bottom lip into her mouth abd began to bite on it.

"Could you take me into town? Because I want a chocolate bar and we don't have any here" she said.

Megatron nodded and held out his servo for his lover to take.

* * *

_Autobots_

The autobots were out making their rounds and looking for Lily at the same time, when they saw a cybertronian fighter jet fly overhead. They all stopped and transformed, ready for a fight. Sam hid behind Optimus' leg and Ironhide got his cannons ready.

When the fighter jet landed. Someone climbed out of it and it began to transform. Once transformed, he put its servo down and let the person climb on it. He then stood straight and walked up to Optimus.

"Megatron" said Optimus.

"Prime" said Megatron.

"Lily, Sam. Great, now that we all know each other, can I get a chocolate bar pweese?" asked Lily.

Megatron looked at Lily and nodded.

"Thankoo" said the blonde.

The warlord put his human down and watched as she walked off into the store. He then turned towards Optimus.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Optimus.

"I am merely bringing Lily out to get what the humans call a chocolate bar. I do not wish to harm any of you" said Megatron.

Ironhide scoffed.

"You? Not harm anyone? Are you glitching" He asked.

"Yeah. Wha' wrong wit y'all Megatron? Y'all ill 'r sumthin'?" Asked Jazz.

Megatron laughed.

"No, I am not ill or glitching. I am merely happy" he said.

Sam came out from behind Optimus' leg.

"What do you have to be happy about?" He asked.

Megatron looked down and actually smiled.

"Well, that is something you are going to have to ask Lily" he said.

Then the blonde was walking back to Megatron. She smiled back up at him and then he got up onto his hand.

"You don't even like Chocolate Lily. So why are you getting a chocolate bar?" Asked Sam.

Lily looked down at Sam.

"Ummm. Simplez. I'm pregnant" she said.

Sam stood in place with his mouth open wide.

"You might wanna shut that Sam. There's a lot of flies around here. Don't want one to fly into that trap of yours and choke ya do we?" Asked Lily.

The boy instantly closed his mouth.

"But...but...but there's no other men with the decepticons. You've been there for what? Four weeks...how many months pregnant are you?" He asked.

"About four weeks" said Lily.

This made Sam open his mouth again.

"Wha'? Who's is it?" He asked.

"She, and hmm. Well that's hard. Who's could this baby be Megatron? I tell ya one thing. She's giving me havock in the mornings. She's gonna be just like her father. Which ain't going to make Optimus happy. Another Megatron around...phew" said Lily.

Megatron growled and Lily licked his audio receptor, which made him growl with pleasure.

Sam looked disgusted.

"You-you mean you _did_ it with _Megatron_?" He asked.

Lily nodded.

"Yeah, why not? He's been nothing but kind to me. Although, we did get off to a bad start. But, we pulled it off" she said.

Sam gagged and went back behind Optimus.

"Sick. That's just sick" he said.

Lily growled.

"Yeah, well it's nothing unlike what you do with Bumblebee. Making him overload in the middle of the street. Exhibitionism or what?" She said.

Sam looked up at the girl.

"How do you know what I get up to with Bumblebee?" He asked.

Lily tapped her nose.

"I have my sources. Right Ravage?" She asked.

Then a cat like cybertronian came up behind Megatron and Lily.

Sam looked worried.

"What the?" He asked.

Lily grinned and then made a face.

"Megsy. You're going to need to put me down babes" she said.

The warlord asked why and then put her in his hand.

"Because I'm gonna puke. And I don't think that you'd want me to puke on you" she said.

Megatron put Lily on the floor and she ran over to the alley and began to puke. Megatron activated his holoform and went over to rub her back. He then pulled a bottle of water from Lily's bag and gave it to her.

"Thanks babes. Can we go home now?" She asked.

The warlord nodded and deactivated his holoform and transformed.

"I apologise. But we need to go. Lily needs to lay down" said Megatron.

He then took off and made his way back to the Decepticon base. Leaving a very astonished Autobot leader and ally.

"I am going to be an Uncle?" Asked Optimus.

He was shocked. And Megatron had _changed_, he was no longer the destructive mech he once was. Isn't it funny how an unwanted pleasure, can become a wanted pleasure, in a matter of four weeks?

* * *

_**A/N: Alright. This story has now hit the climax. But don't worry. There will be a sequel soon. Thank you to all my reviewers. And I really hope that you enjoyed this story. And for those of you who cannot wait for the sequel. I will put an epilogue up for you. Have fun and again, thank you for supporting me through this story. :)**_


	11. Epilogue

Unwanted Pleasure.

_'This/Is/Cybertronian'_

Epilogue: 3 months on.

"What!" Shouted Lily.

"Please do not shout Lily?" Asked Starscream.

Lily was astonished.

"What, this isn't something to shout about? I mean, you trusted me enough to tell me this because you didn't think that Megatron would like it" she said.

Starscream cycled his intakes.

"Yes, but I do not want to whole base to find out" he said.

Lily smiled.

"Well they're gonna find out anyway" she said.

"How?" Asked Starscream.

There was an evil look in the blonde's eyes that Starscream didn't like.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" She shouted.

Starscream face palmed.

"That is not the way that I wanted everyone to find out" he said.

Lily laughed.

"Well, you're gonna use your human holoform, and we are going to go clothes shopping. I need some new clothes and the baby needs some clothes" she said.

Starscream activated his holoform and sighed.

"We are going in my alt form though" he said.

Lily shook her head.

"Too inconspicuous. We need something that's not actually gonna attract people's attention. And while Megatron's away talking to Optimus, we can go shopping" she said.

Starscream sighed and whined a little.

"Oh come on, you'll love it. I've heard from some friends, that you guys are supposed to be really good fashion experts, and plus you can look it up on the internet" said Lily.

"Who guys? Cybertronians or homosexuals?" Asked Starscream.

Lily chuckled.

"Gay guys. Now come on. Oh, who's your partner, or don't you have one yet?" She asked.

Starscream mumbled something and Lily stopped.

"What was that?" She asked.

The F-22 mumbled again and Lily almost hit him around the head.

"Say it again louder this time" she said.

"BLACKOUT!" Shouted Starscream.

Lily was shocked. But the shocked face soon turned to a look of pure excitement.

"Cool, we'll go get him too" she said.

Starscream shook his head.

"No. If he finds out that I told you he'll offline me" he said.

"Pfft. Mighty Starscream afraid of 'kout? Come off it" said Lily.

"It is true. He did not want anyone else to know."

"So, have you two done _it_ yet?"

"Done what?"

"You know. The horizontal mambo."

Starscream blushed and Lily laughed.

"How was it?" She asked.

"What?" Asked Starscream.

"How was it?"

"Umm, uh, well..."

"No. Don't worry about it. You can tell me in your own time. Now then, lets go shopping."

"If I have to."

Lily laughed again and pulled Starscream towards the Audi R8 Spyder that Megatron had gotten her.

* * *

_Autobots & Megatron._

"So, you and Lily are now bonded huh?" Asked Sideswipe.

"Yes. Why?" Asked Megatron.

The silver bot shrugged and sat down.

"Just askin'" He said.

Then Optimus came back in.

"We have agreed to your conditions Megatron. However, if you begin to mistreat Ms Bond, then I am afraid we will have to break this treaty" he said.

Megatron nodded.

"I understand Optimus. And I would never mistreat the one human being who has shown me why you care for them so much" he said.

Optimus nodded and held out his servo. Everyone else in the room left and the two brothers were left alone.

"I am so glad to have my brother back" said Optimus.

Megatron smiled and pulled his brother into his arms for a hug and to begin the spark clensing.

"You can thank Lily for that. She has shown me wonders, and now that she is carrying my child, I do not think that I could ever harm her" he said.

"Yes, but what about other humans?" Asked Optimus.

The warlord chuckled.

"I believe that if I harmed another human being, that Lily would be on my aft in an astro second" he said.

Optimus chuckled and pulled away from his brother.

"How is Lily?" He asked.

"She is functioning. The so called 'morning sickness' has vanished and she is really happy now. She is even beginning to 'show' as she calls it" said Megatron.

The blue and red mech nodded.

"Do you know the gender of the child yet?" He asked.

Megatron shook his head.

"Lily said she would like it to be a surprise" he said.

Optimus smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder joint.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I am going to go back to Lily and see how she is doing" said Megatron.

The blue and red mech nodded and smiled.

"That is fine" he said.

He then walked with Megatron to the front of the autobot base.

* * *

_Starscream and Lily._

"What about this?" Asked Lily, trying on a dress.

Starscream scrunched up his face.

"No?" She asked.

The F-22 holoform shook his head.

"That does not suit you one bit" he said.

He then walked over to the dress hangar and saw a lovely short black dress.

"Try this" he said.

Lily took the garment and went into the changing rooms to try it on. When she came back out, Starscream whistled.

"You look wonderful" he said.

The blonde woman smiled and blushed.

"Thank you" she said.

"Right, you need shoes and a cute little bag to go with that" said Starscream.

Now he was getting into the spirit of things. She smiled and took his arm.

"You having fun?" She asked.

Starscream nodded.

"Yes. I never knew that shopping could be so fun" he said.

"So, you'll come with me again once I get bigger?" Asked Lily.

The mech nodded.

"Of course. You need maternity clothing do you not?" He asked.

Lily nodded.

"Well there you go then. And maybe next time, we could bring Blackout" said Starscream.

"Yeah, as long as you two keep your servos to yourself. I don't want to have to watch you two be all over each other. You can do that in the bedroom. Oh, isn't your room right next to Megatrons?" Asked the blonde.

Starscream nodded.

"Well, don't make too much noise, or Megatron's gonna know that you're gay" said Lily.

The mech chuckled and they went into the shoe isle.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright. This is just a tester. If you like it, then I'll put more in the sequel ;)**_


End file.
